Meubi: A New Chakra Beast?
by BethStones
Summary: As title states. POV of an OC character whose secret identity is the missing tailed beast. The Meubi. Known for retaining all ancient and modern Dojutsu including the Rinnegan. There's a secret of the Meubi... Shes sealed herself to be born and reincarnated as a human over & over again. T to be safe. Possible Kakashi/OC pairing. Warning: SPOILERS *reviews are love
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Enjoy :)

* * *

I had been sold to be a servant to these awful traveling blacksmiths after the people of my home village didn't want to take care of me anymore. I was a 12-year-old orphan who could never get hurt. This was before I started remembering in this reincarnation. The three men got drunk a lot as they traveled and liked to play with their swords and daggers.

"Hey Ueno, this shrimp can't get hurt. Want to see?" Raiden smiled drunkedly, having just slashed my cheek with his favorite bone dagger.

Ueno wobbled over, "Stick a knife in her. That always hurts." Raiden shoved the dagger up my gut and I screamed.

"Oh you're right, that hurt her." He laughed for a moment before looking closer, "No, wait. Shrimp's body healed right up again."

"Keep the knife in doof." Ueno scoffed, as if it was normal. I tried to get away, but Raiden pinned me down easily and stabbed my side. I screamed in agony, but it made Gruno angry.

"What's going on? You gonna kill her?!" He said, then took a long swig of liquor, "Let me have some fun."

I cried as they kept piercing my body all around, leaving the knives and swords in their place. It was when they flopped me over onto the blades that I started to pass out from blood loss. I felt a bursting rush of energy as memories and knowledge started to overpowered me. I was the Meubi. Cursed to Live and Die and Live again.

I found the drunken men fighting against a third party. I activated a Kekkai Genkai and with much force crushed the swordsmen's bodies together with magnet release. I saw the symbol of the Leaf Village on the ninja's headbands. My relief purged my chakra back into the seal and my body's fragile state came crashing back to me.

I moaned in agony as one of them caught me from falling. "She's not going to make it." A voice said.

I shook my head, "It hurts. Please..." I felt my voice fail me as my lungs were filling with blood and the silver-haired ninja with all but one eye covered set me down. "Hatake...Kakashi." I recognized him.

"Do you know me?" He asked confused.

"...yes... but you... wouldn't remember me... like this." My words were lost in the blood.

I do not want to die. I reached to grab the first knife I could reach, the ones in my back digging deeper each second I lay, "I want to live...to be a leaf ninja." I gurgled, turning my head to spit out saliva and blood.

Kakashi crouched and took my hand away from the hilt, "If you survive this," He pulled the first knife out, "I'll enroll you into the Leaf Village's Ninja Academy." He promised, pulling out the next.

I didn't cry out, or even flinch. My chakra healed the wounds immediately as he, as well as his team of three, continued to pull out the swordsmen's weapons. I was so happy, I was able to return to him.

"She healing almost instantaneously. What is she?" Someone said softly.

"I dont know, but I am not going to stop to find out until she is bandaged up and in the hospital." Kakashi said firmly. "Are you still there?" He touched my chin. I drew a ragged breath in reply. He put me over his shoulder and plucked the three from my back. "Hang on a little longer."

Kakashi held me as he ran through the trees. I could catch one thought, Rin. Does he know it's me? I felt my body give in to the lack of necessities and everything went black.

* * *

The sharp smell of ammonia and other chemicals drew me awake again. I hoped horribly that it was all a lie, but Kakashi stood next to the window. I wanted to cry, but I was too smart for that now. Ninjas don't cry.

"You're awake." Kakashi noted shifting his attention to me. I nodded, looking around. I gasped in shock when saw my reflection. I had a new set of eyes. That's right. It always surprised me in the beginning. The Rinnegan.

"You okay?" He asked curiously.

I looked at him in reflex, "I..." I winced as I couldn't finish, my throat hurt too much.

"We're at the Leaf Village's Hospital. You're throat was barely in one peice. Doctors don't think you should speak for awhile." He told me too late. "So take it easy, you gave us quite a scare when you were still moving after what happened."

I spotted a notebook and pen on the nightstand out of my reach and pointed to it. Kakashi set them on my lap as I moved my bed up to a reclined sitting position with a click of a button. I wanted to tell him. I was Rin. I was alive again... I wrote, "I am Miyako Yuriko. Thank you for taking care of me Kakashi."

He read it, "Nice to meet you Yuriko. Why were you with those men?"

I hurried to respond, "The people of the town I used to live in paid them to take me away. I've been with them for about a month." When he didn't respond I wrote, "Did I really... kill those men?"

He looked straight into my eye, "It was you or them, Yuriko. And you wanted to live. No one is going to accuse you of wanting to live."

I looked at my paper for a moment, but before I could think to respond the door opened, "The Hokage wishes to speak to her." A nurse said as a few people walked in.

"Alright. It was nice chatting with you Yuriko." Kakashi stood.

"Ah, Kakashi. Do you have time to spare? She seems attatched to you." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, said as a masked cloaked person by him closed the door.

Kakashi sighed, "Yuriko, this is the Hokage Sarutobi. He is the Village's leader."

"How can I help such an important person?" I asked. He looked a little more tired and old than last time I've seen him.

"Well, I heard you wanted to be a ninja. I thought about how we can make this happen. It seems there will be a graduating class within the next week. If you pass Iruka-sensei's assessment and the final exam. I'll see what I can do about you graduating." Hokage-sama said kindly.

I blanched, "That's.." I tried to speak again. I held my throat and focused medical jutsu to heal it. Heal, heal already! I tried again, "That's really generous of you."

"Did you just heal your voice?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I did. I didn't want to write anymore." I shrugged then apologized, "I should've done it earlier. Sorry."

"We're impressed." the Hokage said, "That's what he meant by that."

"So, if I may ask, how you possess the Sharingan? And those set of eyes now. You didn't those before the men attacked, right?" Kakashi wondered.

"My eyes now... Are different. At that moment when I realized I was going to die, a bunch of energy- chakra bursted and my mind... became someone else's. I assume that is when I recieved the Sharingan... and these eyes now."

The Hokage frowned, "Someone else's? Like someone was controlling you?"

"N-No! Nothing like that. But I realized my blood is filled with many Kekkai Genkai, including the Sharingan and these eyes. I could hear the voices of the previous embodiment of this blood which has evil chakra." I worded carefully, looking down at the hospital sheets. I abruptly looked at Kakashi and the Third Hokage, remembering the Shinobi rules. Two of them stated _"A shinobi must prepare before it is too late to. A shinobi must never show any weakness."_

"I want to use this blood of mine to protect Konaha, the Hidden Leaf Village. I've graduated from the Village's Ninja Acadamy a time ago, I will do my best to do so again. ...so please allow me to serve!" I forced myself to get on my knees and bow in submission to the Hokage. There was a moment of silence before there was any response.

"Well, let's get you discharged to be assessed. I'll go let someone know." Hokage gave a curt nod and took his leave. Kakashi remained, he has grown into a man. A strong shinobi, I am sure. His eye wandered the room for a few moments and met mine.

"Yuriko. You said my name earlier, in the forest." He pinpointed my worries, "What is your relation to me?"

I looked at my hands, embarrassed. "I recognized your face. I used to be..." I stopped. I shouldn't say it. I shouldn't worry him. "I heard of your reputation with your sharingan eye, Obito, and..." I trailed off, my cheeks red. I love you Kakashi. I am out of your league now.

"Rin." Kakashi called. "What?" I jerked my head back to look at him.

"Rin was her name. My last team member." He said fondly. His whole body briefly gave off a sense of heavy guilt and sorrow. "Yes, that's right. The medical-nin." I nodded, anguished to hear him say my name, but not responding.

"Kakashi, Thank you for bringing me here." I worded carefully.

"You're welcome." He nodded, "I will be going now."

* * *

I found myself in front of a large class of kids relatively my age. In this body at least. Mentally an old woman. "Well, class. The Hokage has given this young woman a chance to join this class for a few days to assess to become genin like you. Please welcome her. Yuriko, would you like to introduce yourself?" Iruka-sensei turned the attention to me. It's weird to refer to Iruka as my teacher now. I knew him as a jokester when we were in the same class. Though I guess it suits him.

I nodded and looked up, "I am Miyako Yuriko! I hope we can get along."

There was a quick moment of silence until, "Hey, sensei. What's wrong with her eyes? They're creepy." Iruka-sensei didn't reply, though he seemed angry at the comment. He urged me to answer the blonde kid in the back.

"My eyes are creepy. Don't let them get to you. Otherwise it might get awkward." I grinned. Man it's been a long time since I smiled. Iruka-sensei dismissed me to a seat by a guy named Uchiha Sasuke for the time being. He seemed stiff and unsociable, but he must be able to awaken his Sharingan if he hasn't already. I let myself look around and I located two Byakugan users. There's quite a few potentially strong people here, can't say for sure but I feel that this group had a lot of potential shinobi. A good class then.

I listened to what was taught, refreshing the material in my mind. Going over the shinobi rules and sayings and ignoring all the glares from everyone behind me. There were several disturbances from the blonde student. It bothered me, but I could tell Iruka cared about him a lot.

By the time lunch came I was totally at a loss on what to do. I had no money to buy food, heck I just spent the night at the hospital then wa-la I came here. I shuffled my feet slowly in confusion as everyone headed for the exit.

"Ah, Yuriko. Stay here." Iruka - Iruka-sensei called.

I veered out of the flow of students and looked at him curiously, "I was scared I had to try and find something to do." I said showing my relief.

"Figured you'd need something to eat. I prepared a lunch for you." He said kindly pulling out two bentos, "In return, let's have a nice conversation." He gave me one.

I blinked, just shocked. He coughed, "Is that okay?"

I nodded, smiling to force the sadness out. "Yes. I was just shocked. It's the first time someone wanted to spend time with me."

He patted my head, "Well, I want to talk to ya without other students listening so I think the classroom is okay if that's fine with you." I nodded and took a seat.

"Thank you for the food Sensei." I said earnestly, before taking a bite into a riceball.

Iruka took a seat next to me. "So, where are you from?"

"Um, I lived in the Miyako clan in the Land of Lightning." I said thinking it over.

"Ah... You're not from the Land of Fire? How'd you get here?" He wondered.

"That's a long story." I sighed, swallowing another bite of food. "I guess I should tell it sometime. My, uh... The Miyako Clan were killed in a bloodbath a few months ago because of the power in our blood. I wasn't there to witness it, no I was on an simple errand. I was always singled out for those errands because of my white hair. It was a disgrace in their eyes, all the members of the clan were prideful in their dark hair." I sighed, it seemed so trivial now. "The murderers used my differences as a way to blame me. I hadn't shown any signs of grief in front of others, they used that against me. The villagers didn't want any trouble and planned to assassinate me. I ran away before that could happen. A band of men took me captive until Kakashi's team found me."

Iruka stayed silent, seemingly absorbing my story.

* * *

"Thank you for sacrificing your time to assess me." I bowed politely after the series of tests were over. It was late and already dark outside. It's been a week since I've been discharged from the Hospital. I have gone to three class days of Iruka-sensei's lectures and two days reading and practicing different taijutsu techniques and secretly practicing some of my previous ninjutsu. I kept my eyes to myself.

"Ah, you are very welcome. You are a very intelligent young woman. Where did you study prior?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"Various relatives and senseis taught me." I said not technically lying.

Iruka-sensei laughed, "Good for you. You just have the final exam to take to be considered graduated." A loud ruckus sounded down the hall and a man opened the door, "Iruka! Naruto stole the forbidden scroll! We must find him at once!" He yelled before fleeing. Iruka-sensei cursed, "I'm sorry Yuriko, this will have to wait."

I nodded and he ran off. I activated my far-sight seeing eyes. They were unnamed, but they allowed me to see impossibly far. I saw rallies of ninjas searching for this Naruto with a scroll. He wasn't in the city. The forest, maybe? I scanned the different parts of the forest until I found a young man with a large scroll, practicing a clone jutsu. "Gotchya." I said before running towards my new destination.

I hid from the ninja crawling through the streets and made it to Naruto before anyone else. I didn't reveal myself just sat and watch him practice a shadow clone jutsu. After a while, Iruka-sensei arrived in a rush.

**[A/N: I forgot to add the following in previously for those who read this when I first published. Sorry if that felt like a time gap!] **

"I found you." Iruka-sensei said relieved and angry.

"Hey, I found the nose-bleeder!" Naruto giggled, referring to something I don't understand.

"Stupid! I found you!" Sensei spouted.

"Hehehe... you found me... I've only learned one thing." Naruto giggled.

"Hey! You look all beaten up, what were you doing here?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"Nevermind that!" Naruto said excitedly, "I'm going to try an incredible jutsu! If I do it let me graduate!"

"Naruto." Iruka-sensei called, "Where did you get that scroll?"

"Oh this?" Naruto gestured to the scroll tied to his back. "Mizuki-sensei told me about it and about this place too. He said that if I showed you this skill I'd definitely graduate!"

Iruka-sensei threw Naruto out of the way as a barrage of kunai flew and stuck into him.

"Nice job finding the moron!" Mizuki-sensei scoffed.

"I see... so that's what's going on." Iruka-sensei noted painfully.

"Naruto give me the scroll." Mizuki demanded.

"Huh What!" Naruto yelled, "What's going on here?!"

"Naruto! Whatever happens... don't give him the scroll!" Iruka-sensei instructed. "That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu written inside it!  
Mizuki used you to get his hands on it!" He exclaimed.

"Naruto there's no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth." Mizuki said calmly.

"No! Don't!" Sensei yelled desperately.

"Twelve years ago... you know about the demon fox being sealed, right?" Mizuki started to explain, "Since that day a special rule was created for the village. but this rule was never meant to be told to you."

"Not to me?" Naruto wondered, "What is this rule? Tell me! What kind of rule?"

Mizuki took a moment to snicker before answering, "The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the nine tailed demon fox."  
I covered my mouth in shock. No wonder everyone was afraid of him. "What?" the poor boy asked. "What do you mean?"

"Stop it!" Iruka-sensei demanded. I felt anger towards Mizuki for saying such shocking things, angry at the village for hiding it from Naruto, angry at myself for not befriending him sooner.

Mizuki ignored Iruka-sensei's repeated request, "It means that you are the Nine Tailed Demon Fox that killed Iruka's parent's and destroyed the village. You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and you have been lied to by everyone!"

"Stop it!" Irua-sensei shouted, but Mizuki kept at his verbal attack, "Didn't you find it odd how everyone hates you? Iruka is the same!" He started to spin a evil wind shuriken, "He also hates you! Nobody will ever love you!" He threw the large shuriken, "That scroll was used to seal you up!"

Without thinking, I launched myself infront of its path and held my ground as it's pain filled the void. I could've just used my eyes to deflect it, but...

"Yuriko... why are you...?" Iruka-sensei asked shocked.

"Even though I haven't formally met you Naruto." I said softly, turning slightly to look at him, "I've been watching in the short time I've been here. I admire your hard work." I pulled the shuriken out of my chest as it started to heal. "I have been hated and given the same cold looks all my life. I, too, have recently found out why." I stopped, dropping the shuriken. "But Naruto. You also have been in pain. I wish I had befriended you earlier." I smiled and collapsed and watched as Naruto ran away. Iruka-sensei caught me.

"How touching. Looks like I'll have to finish you two later." Mizuki stabbed Iruka-sensei in the back before hurrying after Naruto.

"Yuriko. I'm sorry. I have to stop him." Iruka-sensei apologized hoarsely.

"Go. I'll be waiting until you get back." I said hoarsely. He nodded, "You are very brave."

After he was gone I sighed heavily. I couldn't die that easily. My wolf clones were already tracking Naruto and them, so I closed my eyes as I looked through theirs. Iruka-sensei had already caught up with Mizuki.

"Hehehe you'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him." Mizuki snickered.

"I won't hand the scroll over to someone like you!" he replied stoically.

"You idiot! Naruto and I are the same!" Mizuki tsked, "If you use the skills in that scroll you can do whatever you want! There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power of the scroll. Unlike what you are assuming." Mizuki argued.

"Yeah..." Iruka replied, "The demon fox would do that, but Naruto is different He is... I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker and he is clumsy and no one accepts him, save the one student you... He already knows what it is to fee pain inside your heart He isn't the demon fox... He is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village. He's Uzumaki Naruto!"

I saw Naruto tearing up in relief. Somebody acknowledged him.

"Well whatever. I changed my mind. I'll finish you off like I did with that little brat." Mizuki grinned spinning his second Evil Wind Shuriken, "So hurry up and die!"

Before he was able to throw it, Naruto planted a powerful kick to the jugular sending Mizuki skidding backwards.

"Argh!" He coughed, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei! I'll kill you for the things you've done!" Naruto growled threateningly.

"You idiot why did you come out?! Run away!" Sensei said urgently.

"Haha I'll kill someone like you in one shot like I did that little girl!" Mizuki claimed. I transformed my clone back to my current appearance and limped to Iruka-sensei.

"Try it trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!" Naruto claimed.

"You're still alive. Thank goodness." Iruka-sensei whispered as I sunk down by him.

Naruto created at least a thousand solid shadow clones. "What's wrong? Weren't you going to kill me with one shot?" He mocked, "Well then I'll start, okay?"  
By the time each one of them were able to give a punch, Mizuki was probably near death. "Hehe. I went a little too far... Hey Yuriko! You're alive!" Naruto said relieved when he saw me.

"See you guys later!" I said before dismissing my clone.

I opened my eyes and sat up, "Can't go a week without a blade cutting me to the extreme huh?" I tsked examining my bloody cloths. My wound had healed perfectly though. When Naruto and Iruka-sensei returned, Naruto wore his ninja headband.

"You graduated! Big Congratulations. We should grab a cup of ramen sometime." I smiled, slowly standing up.

"You graduated too Yuriko." Iruka patted my head, "I don't have a head protector to hand you right now, but I will get it to you tomorrow. How's your wound?"

"All healed up!" I said giddily, exposing my stomach to show the remaining pink line across the skin. "It's a trait I have. Heal faster than normal."

"What's the big black mark on your stomach?" Naruto asked. I looked as a sealing tattoo started to form on my stomach.

I pulled my shirt back down quickly, "I dunno. Side effect of my eyes, maybe." I tried to shrug the pressure off. I knew I was acting childish. But what's the point of being born again if I can't act mature?


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you again?" Someone asked me as I sat down.

"I am Miyako Yuriko." I answered automatically.

"Well, Yurippe." The pink-haired girl clearly didn't like me, "Can you move elsewhere? You just sat in my spot." She said rudely.

"I wasn't aware it had your name. I wanted to sit by my friend here." I guestured to Naruto, "but if he means that much to you, I guess I can move."

"He means nothing to me!" She snapped, "I want to sit by Sasuke-kun!"

I clutched my chest and cringed playfully, "That really hurt." I turned to look at this Sasuke. He was good-looking, but I can clearly tell he did not want to be bothered by fangirls. I was surprised to see the Uchiha symbol on his back. I turned to the girl, "I'll move, if you apologize to Naruto. I'm sure he didn't appreciate your rudeness."

"What?! No way!" The girl, I remember her name Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I can't move until-" "Okay, I'm sorry Naruto! There now will you move?" She huffed.

"Be careful. Don't want to look to flustered in front of Mr. Cool over there. He might bust a nerve if you're too annoying."

He felt our gaze and turned to us, "What?"

"What do you mean what?!" Naruto snapped.

"Sasuke-kun can I sit next to you?" Sakura pushed Naruto aside and nearly threw me out of my chair.

I flicked her large forehead, "Watch it fangirl." I said annoyed as I found a empty seat behind them. It wasn't long until Naruto got on the desk and got really close to stare Sasuke down. Sasuke frowned even more and glared back.

"Leave Sasuke alone Naruto!" Sakura complained. Suddenly the kid in front accidentally bumped into Naruto and their faces connected in a extremely unfortunate kiss.

"Naruto, you moron! I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke started to gag.

"Yuck! My mouth is rotting!" Naruto did the same. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. I sensed the conflict with all the fangirls. This wasn't good. I casted a difficult ninjutsu to suspend everyone's minds to a stop as I manually replaced Naruto with a Naruto clone. I released the ninjutsu as the fangirls took the bait and beat the heck out of my poor clone. I covered Naruto's mouth and let him take a peek of what was happening. He gulped and returned to his hiding spot under my desk. They stopped just as Iruka-sensei stepped in and my clone disappeared.

I motioned for him to return to his seat. "They won't do anything now that Sensei is here."

"Starting today, all of you are real shinobi. But you are still genin. The hard journey that lies ahead has just started." Iruka-sensei started his final lecture. "Now you will soon get missons to help the village, so today we will create three man teams and each team will have a Jounin-sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions in order to successfully complete your missions." He paused. Three man teams? I wonder who I'll work with. I shouldn't get my hopes up for any preferences so...

"We tried to balance each team's strength." Iruka-sensei flipped through the list on his clipboard. "Alright, Team #1..." I recognized their surnames. Hyruga... they have the Bykugan. Oh geez. Nara? Isn't that... I can't remember. Too bad. "Ok... Next is Team #7 Miyako Yuriko, Naruto Uzumaki, and Uchiha Sasuke." Uchiha? Oh crap that's right! They know about me! At least last time we crossed paths they were all about trying to capture me. My worry caused me to miss the question at hand, "Sasuke's grades were the best of all 27 graduates. Yuriko tested in second. And yours were dead last." Iruka-sensei explained, "Do you understand, we have to do this to balance the teams right?"

Sasuke mumbled something, "...dead last."

"What did you call me?" Naruto shouted.

"Give it a rest Naruto!" Sakura grumbled. She, along with the rest of them, must be bummed they weren't with Sasuke. Oh brother.

"Okay, this afternoon we'll introduce you to your Jonin sensei's. But for now, you are dismissed." Iruka-sensei waved. "Meet back at noon."

Everyone filed out of the room. I walked up to Sasuke, "You must not be excited to work with people, but you'll have to deal with it. Anyway, just want to let you know that I look forward to completing missions with you and Naruto." I said politely before walking away.

I walked out and found a bunch of fangirls waiting for me, "Look New Girl. It was luck that got you on the same team as Sasuke-kun and you are going to pay for it!" They were ready for another girl fight fest.

I repelled them using my magnet jutsu, so they couldn't touch me, "Look I have three things for you guys. First, Sasuke doesn't need this kind of trouble for anyone he just so happens to glance at. Two, he deserves team members who are focused on the mission at hand and not ogling at his every step. Three, you guys have no class. So you guys are really overreacting over everything. I'm not after Sasuke's delicate heart. So stop being so rough or you just might find yourself passing the limits of fangirl to insane stalker." I said simply and turned to walk the other way. Sasuke stood in the doorway. I met his gaze for a moment before walking away.

* * *

Naruto opened the door for the fortieth time, "Just sit down or something, Naruto. Give it a rest. No need to be all jumpy all the time." I suggested, tapping on the desk.

"Speak for yourself," He retorted, "Why is our team 7 sensei so darn late?! All the other teams have gone off with their sensei's and Iruka-sensei also left..." He trailed off as he brought a chair to the door.

"Oy, what are you doing?" I asked irritated.

"Hihihi." He giggled as he wedged a chalkboard eraser in the doorway, "Oh calm down. That's what you get for being late." He jumped off the chair and kicked it away.

"Pfftt. Like a Jounin would fall for such a stupid booby trap." Sasuke scoffed. A hand appeared and I panicked, switching my rinnegan on to use the deva path to pull the eraser to Naruto before it could hit the sensei's head. I closed my eyes to hide it until I remembered how to deactivate them again.

"What?!" Naruto dropped it and dusted himself off, "Did you do that sensei?!"

I opened my eyes to see Kakashi standing there, "Kakashi...sensei?!" I gasped. How can I do this? I feel so wrong in this body when delimmas from past lives are in my face.

He nodded in acknowledgement, "Yuriko, I think you redeemed my first impression of you guys a little bit. Though I still don't like you guys." He said flatly. A little bit my butt!

"What? You two know each other? How? How?!" Naruto asked.

"Eh, details aren't important." I dismissed the topic nervously. I did not need them to freak out about that incident.

Kakashi-sensei took us to a secluded park or somewhere of the like. He leaned on the railing as us students sat on the steps a ways away.

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves." Kakashi-sensei started.

"What do you want to know?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, start it out." I chimed in.

"Oh...me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes.. Dreams for the future... hmmm. And I have lots of hobbies." He purposefully made it vague. It frustrated me.

"So... all he told us is his name?" Naruto whispered.

"Now it's your turn, let's start on the right." Kakashi-sensei motioned for Naruto.

"Yosh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is a cup of ramen. What I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen" He said adjusting his head protector on his forehead. "What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to cook."

I laughed inwardly, I guessed straight on during class the other day. Is that the only thing he thinks about? "And my dream is to surpass the Hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my exsistence!" He declared firmly. I watched him in awe, my heart softening. Obito had the same dream. I will support him.

"Hobbies... Pranks, I guess.." He shrugged.

"Next." Kakashi-sensei ruffled his hair. I turned to look at Sasuke's intense gaze.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of things I dislike and I don't really like anything." He said. Another vague one. "And... I can't really call it a dream, but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man." He said creating a heavy atmosphere. Are the Uchiha...gone?

"Okay. And lastly the girl." He guestured to me.

Oh! My turn. "My name is Miyako Yuriko." I paused, "I like new experiences, combat, and accomplishing hard things. I dislike strong people who pick on the weak, men who talk down to women, and remembering when people called me a monster." I said wearily then brightened up. "My dream. Heh. I want to live a meaningful life, find people who won't judge me for my secrets, and when the time comes, I want to die saving someone else from death." I paused to gain composure, "And finally, my hobbies...well hobby. I draw." I shrugged.

Kakashi-sensei was quiet for a while, lost in thought. "Okay! That's it for the introductions. Tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi." He announced.

"Yeah! What kinds of duties!?" Naruto asked excited. With Kakashi-sensei's new attitude, I wasn't too enthusiastic to hear about it.

"First, we are going to do something with just the four of us." He said, becoming troublesome to get information out of.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously. Knowing his

"Survival training." He replied. "Survival Training?" Naruto repeated. Oh, I remember this.

"Why is our first duty a training session?" Sasuke asked.

"This isn't normal training is it?" I hinted.

"Bingo. Yuriko is correct. This time I will be your opponet." Kakashi-sensei said happily.

"Then, what is it?" Naruto asked.

Sensei started to laugh, "Um, Kakashi-sensei. Will you please explain? You're persistence to being vague is really tiresome." I said frustrated.

"Uhm. Well, it's just that when I tell you this, you guys are totally going to freak out." He tried to contain his giddiness. "You see, of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen to become a genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!"

I didn't blink, "That's efficient. That helps decide who actually has a chance to become genin. That gives us a lot of pressure." Kakashi-sensei snickered, "I told you you'd freak out. You're spot on again. That's the point of this test. Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. So bring all the shinobi tools you have." He instructed, "Oh, and skip breakfast, you might throw up."

We sat in silence, absorbing the information in, "The details are on this paper. And don't be late tomorrow." He handed us handouts.

* * *

"Hey guys. Good Morning!" Kakashi-sensei greeted us all cheery.

"You're LATE!" We all declared annoyed, but sensei ignored us and went about setting stuff up.

"Okay, it's set for noon." He said pressing the alarm on a clock on the stump. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before the time is up. Those who don't have a bell by noon get's no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll also eat right in front of you." He explained.

So that's why he told us not to eat...

"You only have to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definately be tied to the stump. And the person who doesn't take a bell fails, so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy." There was now a high tension in the air between us. I need that bell to be able to be accepted as a genin. I can do that. Kakashi-sensei continued on his explanation, "If you want you can use shurikens and kunais you won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

"But you are so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser, Yuriko had to snatch it before it plopped on your head. We'll definately kill you!" Naruto boasted.

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well. Ignore Mr. Dead Last and start when I say.." Kakashi-sensei ordered. This angered Naruto and he pulled out a kunai. In a flash, Kakashi-sensei appeared behind him, taking Naruto's armed hand to point at his own head.

"Calm down, I haven't said start yet." He said calmly. "Well, it seems you're finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me? Heh. It seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Okay. Let's get going. Ready, Begin!"

I leapt and hid myself in the trees. "The most important thing for a shinobi is to be able to hide yourself." Kakashi-sensei called. I remember when I first did this exersise with Kakashi and Obito. It's about team work.

"Come here and fight me!" Naruto yelled out in the open. Oh geez, can't be logical here can you Naruto? I sighed and readied myself for backup.

"Uhm. You're a little bit off.." Sensei said awkwardly. Naruto charged, "The only thing that's off is your haircut!" I watched carefully as Kakashi reached to pull something from his pouch. "Shinobi fighting lesson #1 Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it." He pulled out a book. "What's wrong? Hurry up and attack me!"

"But...Hey! What's up with the book?" Naruto asked offended.

"Oh, I just want to know what happens next. But don't worry. It won't make a difference against you guys. He shrugged reading as he went.

"I'll totally defeat you!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi-sensei was able to deflect all his attacks without flinching. I flashed behind him and sent a high kick to his temple, "You should really watch your back, sensei." I said. He reached out and tripped me and elbowed Naruto away.

I sprang away as he got to his feet and made a tiger seal behind Naruto. What? That's a fire seal, "Naruto, run away!' I shouted.

"Too late." Kakashi-sensei said, "Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A 1000 Years of Pain!" He launched Naruto into the air and into the water in the nearby stream. That's...so...LAME! That wasn't a ninjutsu. That was just a powerful asspoke Kakashi.

I created two shadow clones and charged Kakashi-sensei. The two ran before me came to a stop a few feet away and combined hands, I jumped and they launched me higher. Tiger, Boar, Crab, Sheep. "Explosion style: Aoi Homura!" I shouted then blew blue fire darts that exploded on Kakashi upon contact.

A log replaced sensei. Drat, he got away. "I'm impressed. You shouldn't be able to control chakra at genin level." He said behind me. I turned as he began to cast genjutsu. By reflex, I activated my sharingan and stopped his attempt to cast the illusion.

Kakashi-sensei leapt back as I attepted to reverse it onto him, "Won't work." He revealed Obito's eye. I winced inwardly and closed my eyes hopefully before he could red into me.

Crap. He saw into my soul. Stay calm, Rin-Yuriko. "Shinobi fighting lesson #2: Genjutsu, I didn't fall for it. Shinobi fighting lesson #3: ninjutsu. I think I'm farther in that than the others." I said playfully.

I grinned, "I love combat. So watch out sensei." I launched my clones towards him and sparred, he blocked me pretty well.

"Taijutsu isn't everything." Kakashi-sensei said plainly. I smiled, "Your right!" I made more seals: boar, dog, dragon, ram, rat, hare, tiger. "Ice style: crystal chasm!" He was not able to anticipate each attack and barely saved his skin by replacing himself with one of my clones to freeze.

I sighed, "Two sharingan users will create a drawn out battle." I called out ending the clone jutsu. "I will use other means." I laughed inwardly.

"Sharingan! Sharingan! What the hell is that?" Naruto yelled.

"Sharingan.. The sharingan is one of the types of pupils that gives you this power. It is said some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu." I said with sick enthusiasm.

"It seems Sasuke is missing all the action!" Naruto yelled as I deactivated the sharingan.

I scanned the area with my sight seeing eyes. Sasuke was in the trees to our left. Kakashi-sensei was hiding below us. I knocked Naruto away as Kakashi-sensei pulled me into the ground.

I was just a head now looking up to Kakashi-sensei, "I don't need hands to defeat you! I was going easy!" I heard Naruto set off a trap. "You put a bell as a trap didn't you?"

Kakashi-sensei laughed, "Pretty much. What were you saying about having no hands?"

"Oh! You're really going to love this!" I activated my rinnegan and used the deva path to pull the bell to me. I caught it in my mouth. "See? No hands!"

"Well, you just became a target for the other two." Kakashi-sensei said irritated, "And, What kind of eyes are those? How can you possess more than one powerful pupil? Those one's are pretty creepy.."

"Kekkai Genkai rememer?!" I winked. "This eye is my own, not taken from somebody else. It's the..." I stopped as kunai came and assaulted his face.

"No way! Sasuke you went too far!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi turned into another log.

"Hehehe, I did it! I got a bell!" I started to break through the dirt. Naruto grumbled in frustration, "Yuriko, let me out of here!" I freed my hands and pulled myself out.

"Tell you what. You get out of that by yourself." I said tossing the bell on the ground below him, "Then you can have the bell." I bargained, waving as I headed to find the other two.

* * *

I carefully hid in a safe spot while watching Sasuke attack Kakashi-sensei. Sensei took hold of Sasuke's foot, then opposite hand. Sasuke twisted around to swing a kick to Kakashi's head, positioning himself perfecty to grab the last bell. I flashed behind Kakashi-sensei to push him forward as Sasuke grabbed it off him. Kakashi-sensei pushed him away while jumping aside.

Kakashi-sensei glanced at me, "Both bells have been taken. So it seems."

About ten minutes later, I was securely tied to the stump. "You guys look really hungry. Oh and by the way," Kakashi-sensei noted, "Something about this training. Well, there's no need for you guys to go back to the academy."

Naruto started getting giddy, but me and Sasuke waited wearily for the rest of the message. "All three of you should quit as shinobi!" Sensei said calmly.

"What?!" Naruto growled, "We got the bells! Why do we have to quit?!" He took an offensive stance.

"Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas." Kakashi-sensei retorted. Sasuke charged him and ended up under sensei's foot. "That's why you're a punk."

"You're being a bit harsh, Kakashi-sensei." I said worried.

"I am not." His countanence darkened, "Are you guys estimating ninjas? Huh? Why do you think that you were divided into teams and are doing this training? Yuriko was the only one that got this. That is why you two have the bells. No other reason. Your abilities were nothing in the reason you got a bell. It was at the mercy of her." He flattered me.

"What does that mean?" Naruto said confused.

"Basically, you two are not understanding the answer of this test." Sensei explained.

"Answer?" he asked stumped.

"Yes, the answer that helps us pass this test. I didn't realize that was the basis of the test." I said in realizaton.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, share the info Yuriko!" Naruto chimed in.

"It's teamwork." I watched Kakashi-sensei, "With the three of us working together, we possibly could have overwhelmed Kakashi-sensei and gotten the bells. But because there was two bells it created a sense of competition between us." I explained.

"Of course. This test is purposefully set up to make you fight amonst yourselves." Kakashi-sensei started to correct my thinking, "The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interest and successfully work together under these designed circumstances." He paused to adjust himself. "Yet you guys..."

"Naruto! You were just running around by yourself. Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in your was and tried to do everything yourself. Yuriko!" He turned abruptly to me, "You did what you could for your teammates. Sacrificing your bell to Naruto. Though your last method that got the bell seemed pretty... how to say it... cheap and mysterious. I still don't understand it."

"Like the sha-"

"Naruto!" I shouted then mended my tone, "That is not the matter here."

"Anyways, the duties are done by the team, of course superior ability is important to a ninja, but what's even more important is teamwork." Kakahi-sensei continued his lecture. "Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger and even get you killed. For example. Yuriko! Kill Naruto! Or Sasuke dies!" He ordered. Naruto looked at me, not understanding the example.

"If a hostage is taken there will be tough choices to make and in the end we will most possibly be dead." I explained, finishing sensei's thought.

"Yes, you will be risking your lives in these duties." Kakashi-sensei got up and walked to the carved stone, "Look at the numberous names carved on this stone. These are ninjas who are recognized as heroes of the village."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Naruto spoke up, "I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too! That's what I'll become!"

"But," Kakashi-sensei continued, "They aren't just normal heroes..." I sensed a feeling of sadness, respect.

"Oh yeah? Then what kind are they?!" The hyperactive jinchuriki asked.

"They are all heroes who died while on duty." Kakashi-sensei told us. My face softened, Obito... "This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here..." He said fondly, then turned to us again and sharply spoke, "You guys... I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challange can eat lunch, but don't give any to Yuriko. It's punishment for not ending up with a bell. If anyone gives her any food, they will fail immediately. I am the rules here. Got it?" He said before leaving. He was so cruel.

* * *

The two of them sat down to eat, and I stared at the ground. I couldn't eat, so what? My stomach rumbled at an embarrassing volume, "I'm okay, it's just one meal. This is nothing!" I assured them, "Just ignore the embarrassing stomach noises..." I said as another sounded. It was really hard not to think about food.

Food... Riceballs... No! Stop, resist. Overcome the physical need. Need...food...

"Here." Sasuke lifted his bento to me.

"Hey, Sasuke, Sensei just said..." Naruto whispered from my other side.

"Don't worry. I don't sense him near here. After lunch we'll work together to get the bells." Sasuke reassured us, "Without food, she'll just be in the way and that will only hurt us."

Naruto thought about it then nodded, offering some of his food too. I smiled, "Thank you." I focused chakra to cut through the ropes and found my extra chopsticks in my pouch, "Lucky I somehow misplaced these this morning." I took a few bites of each of their bentos. "Thanks." I sighed, feeling my monster stomach be silenced.

"What is this?!" Kakashi-sensei yelled as a huge white cloud exploded, "You guys...!" He glared as we jumped in surprise, "...pass. 3" I could almost see him smile under his mask.

"Pass? But why?" I asked cautiously.

"You guys are the first." He replied. "Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons... A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash but, you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrads are lower than trash." He shrugged.

"That ends the training. All of you pass!" Kakashi gave the thumbs up. "Okay, starting tomorrow Team #7 will begin it's duties!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Now Kakashi's Team #7, your next duty is hmmm... Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging." The Hokage announced.

"No, no, no, no! No, thank you! I want to do, you know, a more incredible misson! Find us another one!" Naruto spouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Even so, we're on the bottom of the ninja chain. Who else is going to do it? Come on, don't be disrespectful." I felt a spark of relief emanating from Kakashi-sensei.

"Yuriko is spot on, you idiot! Everyone starts off with the simple duties and work their way up!" Iruka-sensei snapped.

"But! But! We keep getting the crappiest possible duties!" Naruto insisted.

"Be quite you!" Kakashi-sensei smacked Naruto on the side of the head. I was surprised he managed to graduate. I am the Meubi. I don't know who knows this, but I am sure everyone knows about me. I've done a lot of damage to villages, including the Hidden Leaf.

Hokage started explaining the misson assignment system. Th rank missons. "The Village is also divided by skill. Starting with me to the Jounins, Chuunins and Genines. The missons are then handed out by us at the top to ninjas based on their abilities. And if the duty is completed successfully, we recieve payment from the client." He paused to take a puff of smoke. Naruto started listing things he ate last night when he started talking again, I nudged him with a foot as the Hokage noticed what was happening and snapped, "Hey! Listen!"

"I...I apologize." Kakashi sensei ruffled his silvery hair.

"Geez...All you do is give lectures like that." Naruto scoffed. "but you know what?! I'm not the troublesome brat you still think I am!" There was a quiet moment of contemplation on the Hokage's part.

"Ok." He said with a heavy sigh, "If you want it that much... I'll give you a C-rank misson. It's a protection of a certian individual."

I raised my eyebrows in unbelief as Naruto immeditely started to get excited, "Who?! Who?! A Feudal Lord?! A Princess?!"

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce you to him." the Hokage smiled slightly, "Hey, will you come in here?" He called.

A thick man came in with a beer bottle and a bad attitude, "What's this?" He complained, "They are all a bunch or super brats. Especially...the shortest one with the stupid-looking face. Are you really a ninja? Hey?!" He nagged.

Naruto laughed,"Haha! Who's the shortest one with the stupid face...?" He looked around and it clicked- it was him. "I'll kill you!" he yelled.

"What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect? Idiot!" Kakashi-sensei held him back. Sasuke, who's been quiet the whole time seemed a little annoyed by it all.

"I am the supper expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I exect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

* * *

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto jumped up in excitement, bumping into me. "Oh, sorry Yurippe." He loved to call me that, sometimes I think its just to bug me.

"What are you so excited about?" I asked.

"I've never left the village before." Naruto looked around to examine all the trees.

"Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna complained.

"Haha. Well, I'm a Jonin, don't worry." Kakashi assured him.

"Hey Old Man! Don't mess with ninjas, I'm incredible!" Naruto sassed, "One day I will take on the Super Elite Ninja title, Hokage! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

"Hokage is the village's #1 ninja, right? I doubt someone like you could become it..." Tazuna said slyly.

I stepped in, "Shut your trap Tazuna-bouzu! I'm sure you had your dreams and goals. Don't crush them, yours or his. You humans are always downing on others." I stared ahead, keeping my voice loud and steady. "It'll be humanity's ultimate pitfall."

"Yuriko, Naruto. Enough." Kakashi-sensei said frustrated. I nodded as Naruto grumbled.

"They don't have ninjas in the wave country do they Kakashi?" I said idly.

"No, not in the wave country. But in most other countries. The culture and customs may vary, but Hidden Villages exist, and so other ninjas." He replied, seemingly grateful for a topic to fill the silence. He babbled on about different villages and military power and of the like as I thought how irritable and tight I felt in this skin. My wolf was young again, and aching to move freely.

"...the 'Five Kages' are Hokge, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage. They reign over the thousands of ninjas in the world." Kakashi finished.

"Must be a lot of pressure." I sighed.

"For him, probably. But don't worry. There won't be any ninja combat in a C-rank misson." Kakashi ruffled my hair.

I spotted a puddle of water and slowly replied, "Then, we won't come in contact with any foriegn ninjas?" I saw him gaze at the puddle too then meet my eyes.

"Of course not. Hahaha..." He noticed them too. I was glad I dispatched my clones earlier. Though, they might go for Kakashi first. Either way I did a substitution with a clone. I watched as the mist ninja rise out and, as predicted wrap their chains around Kakashi and dismember him instantly.

They then launched at my clone, but it disappeared as my real self flash stepped behind them and, with my double swords, cut their chains. One turned and slashed deep into my arm before I could block. Crap. I let my gaurd down. I jumped away trying to hold the wound together. I rely on my eyes too much. I need to do blind training sometime.

Sasuke threw kunai to stick their chains to the nearest tree as he landed on their metal arms. He kicked them backwards, snapping the chain from their arms completely. This only freed them once more. One ran for Tazuna, the other, Naruto. My vision blurred. Posion, they had posion on their blades. Naruto was closest. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I needed to either morph or get the poison out before I collapsed. I saw Kakashi round up the two ninja in one movement and tie them aside. Good safe. I collapsed to the ground still holding on to my wound and resisting.

"Yuriko! Their claws-" "-are soaked in poison." I finished for him. "It needs to be treated soon, but its not an fast killing poison." He nodded and turned to our client.

"Tazuna-san." Kakashi called, anger in his tone.

"W...what is it?" The old man seemed to stutter.

"I need to talk to you." He said gravely indicating a lecture. "These guys are chuunin-class ninja from the hidden village of the mist. They are ninjas known to keep fighting no matter what."

"...How did you read our movements?" One ninja asked. "How could a brat pick up on us?" The other added.

"On a sunny day like the when it hasn't rained in days, a water puddle shouldn't exist." Kakashi replied cooly.

"Why did you let the brats fight when you knew that?" Tazuna asked.

"If I wanted to... I could've killed these two instantly, but," He paused giving Tazuna a well-deserved angry, suspicious look, "There was something I needed to find out... Who the target for these two were after."

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked nervously.

"Meaning, were they after you, or one of us?" Kakashi expanded, "We haven't heard that there are shinori's after you. Our misson was to simply protect you from theives or gangs."

Tazuna frowned, he knew Kakashi was right. "This has now become at least a B-rank misson. This was supposed to be a simple protection untill you finish your bridge. If it was known that ninjas were involved, thiss misson would have been an expensive B-rank misson." He shifted his weight around, leaving a blank stare. The kind that would give me chills if he used it on me, "I'm sure you had your reasons, but it causes problems when you lie about the misson details. We are now operating outside of our duties."

"I can feel the poison. Don't worry. I know the procedure." I huffed taking a kunai as Kakashi stepped closer. I lifted it to the already healing wound and stabbed the beginning of the 4 inch gash. "Yurippe! What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted. More blood spilled to the ground as I dragged the kunai down the gash. I think it is more painful to resist the morph than the pain of the actual wound. "I'm... not going to... slow my team down." I said weakly and heavy with pain.

"That's enough, Yuriko. It's good that you are releasing the poison, but anymore and youll die from lack of blood like you almost did last time." Kakashi took the kunai and started to examine my arm as it started to heal. He met my eyes, but didn't mention anything, "I'm sorry I didnt step in right away. I got you injured... You did good nevertheless, you noticed them before I did. You too Sasuke." He praised us.

I watched Naruto, who had frozen during the battle. Sasuke spoke up, "Hey, you alright... Mr. Scaredy Cat?"

I scoffed, "Sasuke, just stop. The first true battle scene one sees seems scariest. You should know that of all people." I said standing up slowly. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei." I wiggled my bandged arm.

Sasuke frowned, but said nothing as Naruto looked at me in awe.

* * *

"What a thick mist, I cant see ahead" Naruto squinted out to the foggy sea.

"We should see the bridge soon." one of the boatmen said, "The wave country is at the base of the bridge."

We all watched quietly as giant shapes of the bridge and town loomed towards us.

"WOW! IT'S HUGE!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey! Be quiet! Why do you think we are hiding in this mist and not using the engine?!" The boatmen chided softly.

"We'll be in deep trouble if Gato finds us." The other man steering whispered.

"Sensei..." Tazuna spoke up hesitantly. "I... want to talk to you. It's about this mission. You're right. This job is most likely outside of your duties. It turns out a super dangerous man is after my life."

"Super dangerous man?" Kakashi wondered idly. "Who?"

"You've probably at least heard of his name before." Tazuna continued as the rest of us listened in, "The wealthy shipping magnet. A man named Gato."

"Huh?! Gato...from that Satou company? He's said to be the world's few extremely wealthy people." Kakashi seemed caught off gaurd.

"Yes. Officiallly he runs a large shipping company, but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man. It was about a year ago when he set eyes on the wave country." He explained as we climbed onto shore. "So through the money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Gatou now has complete monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear is the completion of the bridge." Tazuna sighed.

"I see, so since you're building the bridge you're in the way. So Gatou hired those ninja?" Sasuke pieced together.

"What I don't understand is... if you know ninjas could be after you, why did you hide that fact when you hired us?" I asked.

"The wave country is super poor. Even the fuedal lord has no money. Of course, we don't have much money either... Not enough for an expensive B-Rank misson." Tazuna admitted, "Well... if you quit the misson now, I will definately be killed. But, don't worry about it!" He laughed cheerfully, "If I die, my cute 10 year old grandson will just cry for a few days! Oh yeah, and my daughter will live a sad life hating leaf ninjas forever, but it won't be your fault.. Not at all!" He blackmailed.

"Well, I guess we have no choice, we will protect you at least until you get back to your country." Kakashi gave in.

"I win." Tazuna said flatly. "We will be there soon."

"Tazuna," a boatman who hushed Naruto said, "It looks like we've managed to avoid detection so far, but... just in case, we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder for the enemies to spot us."

"Thanks." Tazuna grumbled. We entered into a tunnel and on the other side, there were signs of civilization, and a lot of vegetation on the shore. Naruto openly admired it. We were let off at the nearest dock.

"This is it for me. Goodbye and good luck." The boatmen said farewell and left.

"Ok! Get me home safely!" Tazuna said, making me irritated. I shook my head, trying to keep myself from morphing, so I sent my wolf in a shadow clone in the undergrowth after lagging behind. A short while later of walking in silence, Naruto threw a shirekin in the bushes.

"Heh, just a bunny." He sighed.

"Hey, please stop using shiriken... It's seriously dangerous." Kakashi warned nervously.

"Hey miget! Stop acting like a moron!" Tazuna commanded.

"There!" Naruto exclaimed throwing another one that hit my wolf. It shrieked and lept into the open.

"Crap, it's a wolf." Naruto responded.

I beckoned it to me and it trotted over, "Don't attack." I warned Naruto.

"Don't touch it Yuriko, it could be diseased. Or smelling your blood." Kakashi sensei warned.

"I know what I'm doing." I sighed, touching it's fur to recieve the information collected. We were being followed. Momochi Zabuza-san. "Do you know a Zabuza-san?" I asked Kakashi-sensei. His eye showed recognition as he shouted orders, "Everyone, get down!" We all ducked immediately as a huge swordspun over our heads and stuck into a nearby tree. Said man stood on the handle.

"Well... Well... If it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing ninja- Momochi Zabuza-kun." Kakashi put his hands in his pockets as he casually watched Zabuza-kun. Naruto lunged, eager to prove he wasn't a scaredy cat, but sensei stopped him. "Everybody get back. This one is on a completely different level."

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry, but the old man is mine." Zabuza said calmly looking down at Kakashi.

"Suround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight." Kakashi ordered, "That's the teamwork here." He pulled his headband to reveal his sharingan. I hugged myself as I slunk closer to Tazuna. I felt myself shake and my heart race. I love bloodshed. I have to keep my own special eyes to myself.

"Ah, I already get to see the famous sharingan. I'm honored." Zabuza mocked. "I kept a handbook. It included information of you Kakashi when I was a member of the Hidden Mist's Assassin Team. It said: The man who has copied over 1000 jutsu... 'Copy Ninja Kakashi'."

It was perfect. Two, soon to be three, members can use sharingan on the team. I kind of felt bad for Naruto, but I know with his guts he'll find his own way to get stronger. I believe in him.

"Now. Let's end all the talking. I have to kill that old man." Zabuza said impatiently, "But Kakashi... It seems I will have to beat you first." He disappeared.

"Over there!" Tazuna shouted anxiously, "On top of the water!"

Zabuza made a hand sign, "Ninpou. Hidden Mist no jutsu." This made a thick fog cover over him and us, blocking everyone's veiw, including my wolf clones.

"He'll come after me first. Momochi Zabuza... as a member of the hidden mist he was known as an expert in silent killing." Kakashi explained, "You don't even notice until you're already dead. It's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful."

I chuckled breathily, "This is getting interesting." I'm going crazy. The fog is getting even thicker, how exciting.

"8 choices." Our opponet's voice carried from all directions. "Liver, lungs, spine, clevical vein, neck vain, brain, kidneys, heart... Which one should I go after?"

* * *

I noticed Sasuke trembling, but Kakashi responded faster than I, "Sasuke. Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let... my comrades die." I snapped out of my bood lust and took a few deep breaths to calm me down.

I activated my own sharingan, turning my head away from Sasuke. A second before he moved I saw Zabuza land inbetween my team and Tazuna. I turned and stabbed him with a kunai deactivating the sharingan before he caught sight of it. I huffed when he turned into water and fell to the earth.

"You have good reflexes." He said behind me, kunai to my throat. "But not good enough..." Splash. Kakashi dispelled the clone.

"Good job defending, Yuri." He noted, turning to water as Zabuza cut through him, and another Kakashi appeared behind him. "Don't move. It's over!" Kakashi declared.

"Wow!" Naruto shouted amazed.

"Hehehe. It's over? You don't get it. There is no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations." Zabuza claimed. Almost instantly, another Zabuza appeared at Kakashi's throat as the former liquified again."I'm also not that easy."

"What!? That one's a fake too!" Naruto yelled.

Zabuza managed to kick Kakashi onto the water. I used his moment of rebounding as an opening and stabbed a kunai in each shoulderblade, another clone. I jerked my head to see another Zabuza standing behind a defenseless sensei, "Heh. Fool. Water Prison no Jutsu!" A sphere of water surrounded and trapped him. Kakashi yelled in frustration for a short second.

"You tried to escape to the water. Big mistake. It's tougher if you can't move, you know? Now... Kakashi, we can finish this later. First, I will take care of them." He created another clone.

"Hehe, wearing those headbands and acting like ninjas." Clone Zabuza scoffed, "A real ninja is someone who has survived numberous brushes with death. Only when you're good enough to be listed in my handbook can you start calling yourself ninjas." He said then disappeared.

He reappeared and kicked Naruto a ways away and stepped on his headband.

"Naruto!" I called instinctively, then girded myself for an attack.

"Take Tazuna-san and run. You have no chance of beating him! As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison he can't move! The water clone cannot go very far from his real body. Just run away now!" Kakashi ordered us.

"I'll create a distraction, back me up with all you got." I turned away from my team, "Psh! I won't run away Kakashi-sensei. You're forgetting about my eyes!" I charged with my sharingan, making several hand signs.

Sensei didn't object.

"Nanite-style: Enhanced Arms!" I said and my arms grew twice in size into giant metal fists. I knocked the clone to oblivion and sprinted towards Zabuza. He generated 8 more clones. I started blocking their swords and pounding huge blows to them. I realized they were just respawning immediately.

I watched as Naruto became a Evil Wind Shuriken and had a clone toss him to Sasuke. I then understood the I activated my rinnegan eyes and released the Deva path, gathering all the clones like a magnet. They dispersed quickly and I made room for the Shuriken to reach Zabuza.

Zabuza caught the shuriken, but there was another one in it's shadow. He jumped over it, releasing Kakashi for a moment. The shadow shuriken poofed into Naruto. His headband glinting, "Hey you eyebrowless freak!" he threw a kunai at Zabuza before sinking into the water. It cut his cheek even after he dodged it.

This infuriated him and he moved to throw the wind shuriken, but Kakashi's fist prevented it.

"We did it!" I said relieved, my arms remaining infused with the nanites.

"Naruto, nice plan. Yuri... you got some impressive jutsu." Kakashi praised us. "You guys have grown up."

Naruto grinned and giggled as he explained, "Yurippe's distraction was great. It gave me time to transform into the evil wind shuriken. Of course I didn't think that I could beat him, but with teamwork we finally broke the prison."

I turned and hurried to Naruto, who was wading in the deep water, "Here, let's get to shore. Sensei will take care of the rest." I offered my metal hand, "Just hold on, I'll pull you until you can reach the ground." I listened to them converse as I walked back.

"Heh. I got distracted and released the jutsu..." Zabuza replied smoothly.

"Wrong!" Kakashi-sensei snapped, "You were forced to release it. I'll tell you one that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice. What will you do?"

"Bah!" Zabuza scoffed then jumped back. Kakashi did the same and continued copying all his hand signs, even to his speech, "Water Dragon No Jutsu!" I shouldn't be surprised, but it's so interesting to see someone else with a sharingan fight. The water dragons collided and made a large splashy explosion.

Zabuza was stunned. Frightened. He started to perform another, but Kakashi's subtle genjutsu delayed and was turned against him, throwing him back onto land just as I touched dirt. Skidding and thrown onto a tree.

"It's over." Sensei declared finally.

"How..? Can you see the future?" Zabuza's voice wavered.

"Yeah, you're going to die." He replied, but in that moment two needles went through Zabuza's neck.

"You're right. He's dead." A voice said cooly.

I looked around and found my target. A masked young man. I grit my teeth, how could my wolves not notice this person? I sent some of my spies to track his scent to see how long he's been watching us.

Kakashi-sensei checked for a pulse as the masked person spoke, "Thank you very much. I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

"That mask. You're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin..." Kakashi noted.

I analyzed him, he couldn't be much older than I. Yet a Hunter-nin. Rrrr.. This is suspicious. My intel says he's been waiting around since a little before the battle.

My train of thought was disrupted when Naruto's mouth blew up with enraged questions. "...A GUY THAT STRONG WAS KILLED BY A KID! BY A KID NOT MUCH DIFFERENT THAN ME! WE LOOK STUPID!"

"Well." Kakashi walked to us, must be noting my angry face as well, "I know how you guys feel, but this is also the truth. In this world, there exists kids younger than you, yet stronger than me." He put his hands on our heads.

I broke away, "That's not why I am angry, sensei..." I shut my mouth and turned away, "but I understand."

The masked person stepped in, picking the body up, "Your battle is over. And now I must dispose of this body, since it seems to be a body with many secrets... Farewell." He made a handsign and disappeared.

"Now we need to get Tazuna back home. Let's go!" Kakashi covered his left eye again.

"HAHA! Super thanks, guys! Come over and relax for a bit!" Tazuna congratulated.

Kakashi started to fall, but I just barely caught him with my huge arms. "Oof! Ugh, thanks Yuri." He grunted.

"Huh?! What's wrong?!" Naruto shouted.

"That sharingan took all your energy. We'll take it from here, sensei. You were awesome." I said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you alright, sensei?" Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter asked. We had carried Kakashi-sensei to Tazuna's house. He's currently resting in a futon.

"Yeah. I will be. Yuuri here is a medical ninja." Kakashi-sensei claimed.

"Whaat?" Naruto gaped, "Since when? Why didn't you tell us, Yurippe?"

"I never told that to anyone." I said stiffening, "How did you figure that out?" He's one step closer to knowing who I am now.

"When you took the poison our from your arm. You said you knew the procedure. Plus, you don't have the bandage on anymore." Kakashi explained. "...and when your voice was damaged in the hospital when we first talked."

"Answer my question!" Naruto demanded, "Why are you holding back on us?"

"I didnt want to make you think I was... superior or anything. I'm sorry. I don't know how to word it any other way, but now that you know..." I rubbed my neck, but then turned to Tazuna, "Please allow me to treat Kakashi-sensei alone. I will be too nervous if I have people watching me."

I could tell it surprised them, but Tsunami was the first to respond, "Of course. I understand. Come on young men, Father. We can chat in the other room while we wait." She kindly coaxed everyone out and set up the walls to cover us from outside.

After a moment of checking on my wolf spies, I turned to Kakashi-sensei, "May I take a look at you left eye, Kakashi-sensei?"

"It wouldn't be wise to. I'm worried you might fall under genjutsu. It's at times like this that I can't control it." He said wearily.

I scooted closer, pulling his headband up, "I don't fall for genjutsu." He opened his eye and looked at me. I smiled and revealed my own sharingan.

"What? Are you..." He stopped and started over, "Your Kekkai Genkai?"

"You're right!" I examined his eye, "Your eye is very stressed, like it's control button is broken. Your losing more chakra trying to cast genjutsu, as you predicted."

"I can tell." He sighed, "but I am starting to think there is something you want to tell me that you didn't want the others to know."

"Yes. But first I need to stop this." I uncovered his right arm and placed his palm on my forehead. "I have to admit, this method is unorthodox. All you need is to be given some chakra to replenish your depleted amount." I held my left palm over his sharingan eye.

I started the chakra transfer flow. I was startled to get imressions from his chakra. It was the sharingan's chakra, it was slightly different from his usual chakra. Of course... Obito...

"Just tell me when you feel normal again." I told him. It was hard to focus, this direct transfer was going fast. It was like slowly letting go of air when your underwater, but I was able to press on because I could feel his relief as he recieved the needed chakra.

"Yuri. That's enough." He said after a few long minutes. "I feel better. Are you okay? Did it strain you too much?"

I let go and took a deep breath, "It felt... strange, but I am fine. Did it hurt?"

"No, it was quite relaxing." He sat up, covering his sharingan. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kakashi-sensei." I bowed slightly.

"Did you see or feel weird things? Like images? Words?" Kakashi-sensei sat up slowly.

"Yes... I felt the subtle difference in chakra of the sharingan and your normal chakra. Because of Obito." I recalled, "You sprained your ankle of something too."

"Obito..." Kakashi-sensei fondly recalled the name. I felt a pang of loneliness, I wish I didn't die.

I nodded, "I guess you caught sight of something as well?" I was almost worried on what he saw, I made him let me take a look at his ankle.

"Yes. It was very... uh, disturbing." He said bluntly as I used a medical jutsu to heal the sprained muscle.

I hung my head, "What is it? I can explain..."

"I saw faces of different young women, some were in different situations. Most were in battle. I didn't recognize any of them, but they all had the same attitude as you."

I met his gaze, "I have been repeatedly reincarnated. I am the last biyuubi of the tailed beasts." I said softly.

"...The meubi? ." Kakashi-sensei asked in disbelief. "That makes no sense. I saw you on the battlefront of a Great Ninja War. Fighting shinobi from the Hidden Rain."

"Yes, That was the first Great Ninja war. I was allied in the Leaf village's numbers. Before I realized the pain of remembering." I looked away. Finished with his ankle. I good shinobi should not cry. "It was a long time ago."

"It's hard to take in. You must have a lot more experience than me in life. And that must suck." Kakashi scratched his head.

I laughed, "Yes, it does. I told you this because I don't want to have to hide my strength anymore... And sometimes I can't control the urges of breaking the seal." I felt the urge of insanity creep into my mind.

"What do you mean by that? Are you dangerous?" He asked.

"A long time ago I sealed myself back into my human state after I became the Meubi. I use this body, but I feel another begging to be released. When my meubi chakra builds up too much..." I paused fighting the chakra excitement. "...I temporarily lose my mind to the energy's body." I tried to focus enough to explain, "Therefore, I must always be in a state of using chakra."

"I understand. What are you going to tell Sasuke and Naruto? They need to be in on this as well." Sensei noted.

I bit my lip, "I don't know. I can just say I have the special abilities with the pupils." I thought for a moment, "As for the sharingan, that was passed down from the Juubi as well, not a Kekkai Genkai. Along with other Kekkai Genkai... OW!" An alert binged in my head that it hurt. I rubbed my forehead. "Sorry, my spy clones have been tracking the Hunter-nin for a while. Seems that I have neglected them too long."

"He is close then?" Kakashi-sensei said suspicously.

"Not really a few miles from the battle sight." I made a sheep hand seal, looking through my clones eyes, "He's taking care of Zabuza's body... Talking to himself. I have three hiding at close range, three a ways away. Ah, my clones are disguised as wolves and birds."

A knock sounded on the door, "You guys done in there?" Naruto asked, "It's pretty boring."

"Yeah, come in. Is Sasuke there? We need to talk." Kakashi-sensei announced.

* * *

"What is it, sensei? Why have you called us in?" Sasuke asked cooly.

"Yuriko-san has some stuff she wants to say." Kakashi folded his arms.

"Uh, yes." I mumbled then lifted my head to meet their eyes, "I am sorry. It was pathetic for me to keep my strengths from helping the team." I said firmly. "What I am about to say and do will be very surprising, so please try to stay calm."

"What is it this time?" Sasuke asked.

"I am the human meubi. Meaning, I am able to use many different Kekkai Genkai even though I am not apart of the bloodline necessarily." I activated the sharingan, "Sharingan included..." I looked at Kakashi, "Others... I have been working on mastering different... special jutsus from this ability." I watched the two warily, awaiting judgement. "I acknowledge that the Sharingan was the Kekkai Genkai that been passed down exclusively in the Uchiha clan. And I apologize if this makes you feel uncomfortable, Sasuke." I bowed my head slightly.

"That's enough." Sasuke sighed, "I don't see why you have to apologize for who you are. You're not a monster or anything. I can accept that." His words both soothed me and wounded me.

"Yes." I smiled, unsure how to respond.

"Alright. Glad that went well." Kakashi-sensei said light-heartedly, "Thank you, Yuriko. For treating my wounds."

I blushed slightly, "You're welcome, I recommend you use a crutch for a little while."

"Now ending that sweet thought, who was that masked kid?" Sasuke asked changing the subject entirely.

"Ehh..." Kakashi-sensei sighed, "That's the mask worn by the Hidden Mist Special Hunter-nin Team. They are also known as body erasers. Their duty is to completely dispose of the body without a trace..." As He continued, I started monitoring my clones more closely. The masked kid was still hovering over the body, setting up some sort of kit. I assume it is for disassembling the corpse.

"First I'll cut the mouth cloth, drain some blood and...:" He got closer with some sort of blade when Zabuza arm snatched the young man's arm.

I jumped back, gasping and unintentionally dissmissing most of my clones, all but a wolf.

"Wah! What's wrong?!" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi! You're wrong!" I said urgently, "That young man isn't who he says he is!"

"What did you see?" He responded calmly.

I deactivated my sharingan, "He wasn't a hunter-nin, I mean he may have the ability of a hunter-nin, but he's definately Zabuza's ally. I just saw Zabuza come back to life." I said, still monitoring them with my last wolf.

Kakashi-sensei replied assertively, "Have they discovered you?"

"No, they're still talking. Zabuza is still injured from your fight. I think they're retreating for now." I paused and repeated their last remark in Zabuza's voice, "Next time, I will defeat the sharingan."

"What the heck do you mean?! Kakashi-sensei checked and said that he was dead!" Naruto yelled.

Tazuna came in, "What are you guys discussing?"

"Zabuza's been declared alive." Kakashi nodded and started his lecture of the reasoning, "Yeah I did check, but that was most likely just a momentary death. Now that I think about it, the needles that Hunter-nin used, unless it hits a vital organ it hits a vital organ it has a low probability of killing your opponet. It's even an item used by doctors in acupuncture therapy." He explained, "Hunter-nins know about the body's structure thoroughly. Putting a person in momentary death is probably easy for them. First, he carried away the body of the much heavier Zabuza. Second, he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing. These two points indicate that his motive was not to kill Zabuza, but to save him."

"Aren't you thinking too much? Hunter-nins are supposed to kill missing-nins." Tazuna said moodily.

"Not if the hunter-nin became a missing-nin. I sent my clones to track him and saw Zabuza come back." I shifted my weight.

"Yes, with all this evidence. We will prepare before it is too late. Zabuza is injured, he won't attack right away. That will buy us time." Kakashi sensei said more to himself than to us.

"What do you mean prepare?" I asked, "You can't strain yourself too much."

"You guys will recieve training." He said simply. "Yuriko, what's the status report on the enemy?"

"Huh? Oh!" I looked through my clones eyes again, "They started to retreat, probably to report to Gato. Yeah, Zabuza wi be bedridden for a few days at most. They don't have a medical ninja to aid them. Their muttering about it. The hunter-nin's name is Haru." I said, "At this rate, I won't be able to follow them. They're getting at my range limit. What would you have me do Kakashi-sensei?" I asked.

"You did a remarkable lot. You may stop following them. We got the needed intel for now." He said pleased. I released my jutsu and bound the charka flow.

"So about this training!" Naruto returned the main topic.

"Ah! Yes... It's going to take a while before Zabuza's body returns to normal. So we train until then..." Sensei replied.

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" Naruto grinned.

"That's not fun." A little boy in a hat commented dully as he entered the room.

I covered Naruto's mouth, "Well, this young man thinks so, so let's leave it at that."

"Ohh! Inari! Where were you?!" Tazuna welcomed his grandson with a hug.

"Welcome home, Grandpa." Inari said with a monotone. He didn't seem like a hopeful child. Gato's power has destroyed hope for this poor village. I frowned.

"Inari, say hello to these people. They are ninjas who protected Grandpa." Tsunami smiled.

I met his dark gaze, "Mom... they are going to die." He pointed at us.

I pushed Naruto back before he could burst, "Don't look down on us, brat! We're stronger than you think!" I snapped.

Naruto got up, "You brat! ...! Hey, Inari! Listen! I am a super hero who will one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage! I don't know this Gato guy, but he's nothing against me!" He yelled.

"Pfft." Inari shook his head, "What are you stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!"

I frowned, "Not in the eyes of the hopeless."

Inari ignored my comment, "If you don't want to die, you should leave..."

"Where are you going Inari?" Tazuna asked nonchalantly.

"To look at the ocean from my room." He said before shutting the door behind him.

Tazuna sighed, as if he hated the grandpa facade, "Sorry.."

* * *

**Kakashi Hatake_pov: **

"Ok. We will now start the training." I said once we were deep into the forested area.

"Heck yeah!" Naruto fist pumped.

"Ok, before that... I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, chakra." I mended my statement.

"Umm... Umm...? What's chakra?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Without hesitation, Yuriko exploded, "You're a ninja and you don't know that?! What did you learn in school?!" I huffed.

This is bad. "Fine! Yuriko!" I let her have the stage.

"Okay, Listen up Naruto! I'm going to explain it simply. Somehow try to remember it with that slow brain of yours." She tsked, "Simply put, Chakra is the energy a shinobi needs when performing a jutsu. That energy has two-parts. The body energy that is in each billion of your cells. And the spiritual energy gained through training and other experiences. There two parts are combined to make chakra... So by bringing out and releasing chakra, you can use a jutsu. This is done through the process of performing a seal with the hands." She explained perfectly.

"Exactly." I said impressed. Iruka-sensei has some smart students.

"Hey. Hey!" Naruto turned to me, "I didn't understand that complicated explanation, but isn't that something you learn with your body?" He totally missed the concept.

"Naruto is right. We can already use jutsu." Sasuke spoke up.

"Nope!" I said popping the P, "You guys are not using chakra properly."

"What?!" Naruto gawked.

"Well, listen." I sighed, this might take longer than I wanted. "As Yuriko said earlier, to release chakra means to bring out physical and spiritual energy and mix them together within your body. There are different elements. Fire, water, earth, wind, lightening and ased on what jutsu you use, the type and amount of chakra that is released will be different. You guys are not using chakra effeciently yet.

"Even if you are able to release a high amount of chakra, unless you control it properly the jutsu will be weakened or not work at all. And by wasting energy, you won't be able to fight for long. These types of weakenesses will appear." I tried to explain in a way Naruto could understand.

"So... what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Learn how to control it," I replied, "through very tough training."

"What is this said training?" Yuriko asked. I know she already knew how to control her chakra by watching her performance with Zabuza's clones.

"Hm? Tree climbing." I leaned on my crutch. They fell silent for once as I continued to explain, "This isn't normal tree training. You'll climb without using your hands."

"Sounds fun! How can we do that?" Naruto asked with his giddy smile.

"Well... watch." I walked to the closest tree and took steps vertically on the trunk. Parallel to the ground.

"He's climbing." They watched as I stopped under a branch and looked up, well, down to them, "You understand now? Gather your chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something you can do once you can use chakra well."

"So this will help us control our chakra?" Yuriko asked.

"Yes, and to bring ot the proper amount of chakra to the proper area. As I said earlier, this is the most important aspect when using jutsu." I nodded, "This can be difficult for even a skilled ninja. Tha amount of chakra needed to climb is small, but it must be exact. And it is said that the bottom of the foot is the most difficult area to gather chakra."

"Uh, so theoretically speaking, if we learn to master this tree climbing, we can learn to master any jutsu?" Yuriko asked.

"You're sharp." I praised her, "You are correct. Theoretically speaking. Adding on to that, the second thing is for you to develop the stamina needed to control chakra properly. Depending on the jutsu, controlling your chakra properly can be very difficult. And a ninja will usually be gathering his chakra during battle while constantly moving." I transitioned smoothly. "These types of situations make controlling chakra even more difficult. That's why, from this tree climbing, you must gain the stamina needed for this proper control." I threw three kunai at their feet.

"Me talking all day isn't going to accomplish anything. This is something you have to learn with your bodies. Use the kunai to mark how high you make it up the tree, then use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it." I instructed, "You guys won't be good enough to just walk up the tree at first. So get some momentum and try running up the tree. Got it?"

"This training is nothing to me!" Naruto claimed, "I could do it before breakfast!"

"How about you go and pick a tree. Actions speak louder than words Naruto." Yuriko flinged a kunai up with her foot and caught the handle.

"Alright! Here I go!"

I watched as they took a moment to focus their chakra, and did their first attempt. Their results showed the differences. Naruto used too little chakra and wasn't able to stick, while Sasuke used too much and made a frture in the wood.

"This is pretty easy!" Yuriko called down. She was still standing horozontally.

"Yuriko-chan!" Naruto called, "Wow! You're great Yurippe!"

"It looks like the best at controlling chakra right now is Yuriko." I announced.

"Wow, not only does she know a lot bout chakra, but her control and stamina are incredible. As of now, Yuri-chan is the closest to Hokage unlike a certian someone." I looked at Naruto, then to Sasuke, "I guess the Uchiha Clan isn't worth much either."

Of course, all three had a greater amount of chakra than other students. If this training goes well, Naruto and Sasuke could be powerful assets like Yuriko.

But Naruto... He's going to get stronger and stronger. But just how strong? His chakra potential is mostly likely above Sasuke, and even my own. And Yuriko. Where does her power lie? She has a full understanding of the Meubi's chakra. It's her chakra. She is the meubi. She's the last tailed beast that was thought to be lost through history. Just what is her potential? Far beyond mine, but stronger than the Demon fox in Naruto...? I am really looking forward to this.

* * *

**A/N: I left out Inari and his father's story half because I was lazy half because it seemed redundant? Basically there was nothing different from the original manga. **

**Stay in tune! Zabuza and Haku's fight is coming up soon... And Kakashi will see Yuriko for who she really is... (Wait... but didn't she already explain her being the Meubi? HAHA wait and see what she reveals.)**

**BTW Kakashi is like my favorite character. Have to admit that Sakura was my least favorite... As you can see why I "replaced" her with Yurippe. (BTW what do you think of that nickname?)**

PLEASE REVIEW. I have a lot to learn! I would love to hear any suggestions comments, _constructive__ criticism. Thanks! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuriko Miyako_pov: **I stood motionless on the side of the construction site. Chakra building up. Must release some somehow. "You sure seem bored all by yourself." Tazuna addressed me, "Where's that blonde kid and the other one?"

"That's it! I can make clones to watch from different angles." I made five independent clones that immediately took position in different convenient positions to take a more assertive watch. "Ah, sorry. Sasuke and Naruto are training." I answered.

"To do that?" Tazuna guessed. I shook my head, "To climb without using hands."

"You don't have to?" He asked curiously.

"Kakashi-sensei wanted me here to protect you since the other two are still getting a hang of the trick of the training assignment." I said trying to avoid boasting, then added. "I made clones so I could better watch the area."

"Really." Tazuna looked impressed as he turned to walk away, "Hey, girl. I'm leaving. Come walk with me."

"Ah, right." I hastened to follow him. Their village seemed... lifeless. Men wore _will take any job_ signs, kids stealing and pick-pocketing. Children looked thin and bony.

"I'm supposed to bring home food for lunch." Tazuna approached a foods shop. There was hardly anything to buy. I felt a hand brush my backside to my purse and I delivered a straight kick to the man's jaw. "Don't touch me!"

I turned and ushered Tazuna into the shop. While in the shop, I was mentally alerted by my clones. "Tazuna. There is a message for you from one of your fellow workers. I can transmit his voice over if you wish." I told him.

"How does that work?" Tazuna asked surprised. "Your clones are still there right? So that's why."

I nodded, "Just speak to me as if I were him." I transformed into the worker, and my clone Tazuna, then made a one handed Tiger seal to connect directly to my clone.

"Hey.. Tazuna!" His worker called. "You're ninja is pretty handy huh?"

"What is it Giichi?" Tazuna asked directly, wasting no time."

"I've done a lot of thinking recently and... can I stop working on the bridge?" Giichi asked gruffly.

"Why is that?!" Tazuna said surprised, "This is so sudden! Not you too!"

The man ruffled his hair, dropping his head for a moment, "Tazuna, we've been close for a long time now. I want to help you, but if this continues, Gatou will notice us. And if you get killed, then what is the point?" Giichi asked, "Why don't we quit building the bridge."

Tazuna sighed, "I can't do that. This bridge is our bridge. This is the bridge we started building together. Believing it would bring resources into our poor country."

"...But if we lose our lives!" Giichi shouted, but I minimized volume.

"It's already noon. Tell those who want to stop for today." Tazuna turned to walk away, "Giichi... you don't have to come tomorrow." He paused then told me, "I'm done." I broke away communication and the transformation.

"People are scared." I noted, "But you remain courageous. I am sure your family and comrades respect and worry for you. I'll make sure you finish this bridge unscathed." I vowed.

Tazuna nodded wearily as we walked out of the shop. "It's been like this since Gatou came. All the adults have lost hope. That's why we need that bridge." He sighed, "A symbol of courage, as you said. We need that for the people to lose their fear and regain the desire to stand up for themselves."

"So what you're saying is that if the bridge is completed, the people will be able to do that? Lose their fear?" I asked. Although I have lived a long existence, it didn't guarantee I understood all about human nature.

"Yes. I believe that to be so." He nodded. After a moment of silence he changed the subject, "You surprised me earlier. Twice. First with that high kick and then with that message. I guess I should be glad. Thanks for watching over my men as well." He said roughly.

"My mission is to protect you. I was making sure none of Gatou's men were going to cause trouble for you this time. It's highly unlikely, though I need something to put my excess energy to." I attempted to smooth it off.

Once we returned I unwrapped Kakashi's ankle sprain bandage, "It looks perfectly fine. You're healed!" I exclaimed cheerfully. I felt so glad I was able to aid him once more.

"That's good. Thank you." Kakashi-sensei stood without the crutch. He recruited me and Tazuna to sit on his back as he did progressive push-ups. I felt my old feelings flutter inside me. Rin's affection. I understood them then, but now... I kinda want to forget this feeling of attachment and grieving.

"I think I will go see where Sasuke and Naruto are in their training." I said putting a clone in my place.

* * *

They were still going at it. Running up and falling down trees. I sat on the dirt floor to watch, "Hey, Yuriko!" Sasuke asked upon spotting me.

"Yeah?" I invited him over. "Well... umm."

He looked away, face turning slightly red. "Do you have anything advice that might help me improve? What did you tell Naruto earlier?" Was he jealous? Naruto had barraged me with questions when we first started on how I did it.

"What did I tell him? ...Kidding." I smiled as I went on, "I said... Relax your body, no need to be tense. But also at the same time focus. Relax and focus." I nodded as I remembered. It was a little embarrassing to admit that these two have their cute points.

I ended up fetching my sketchbook diary and pencil through a instant summoning. I started to draw a scene of Naruto and Sasuke working together in harmony to contrast with another picture I had drawn prior of the two fighting. Half-way I switched to another sheet and drew the time when I was a team with Kakashi and Obito. I drew sensei laughing with Kakashi and Obito under each arm. As I sketched this I imagined the two of them struggling to get at each other from a previous argument. I didn't keep track of the time as I was engulfed in nostalgia.

Obito. You were so kind. I have so much regret and emotional anguish from your death. I was so selfish with my affection of Kakashi's cool appearance that I overlooked your warm heart. I wish we could meet again, but if I revived you... Wouldn't that just be for my own sake?

I had finished sketching me at Sensei's feet, fretting over the other two. I was startled as tears fell down. I frantically wiped them away with my scarf, how disgraceful. Why was the pain of that coming now? A shinobi must never show tears or weakness. I looked up at the sky and realized that it was getting late. The sun was already setting, had I really stayed here for hours? I saw Sasuke and Naruto still at it. Their stamina was amazing for humans. I was glad that they hadn't caught sight of me silently weeping.

"You have a thick chakra aura." I heard Kakashi say above me. I jumped to my feet and closed the sketchbook as my chakra formed a chakra tail then the first meubi chakra coat. "Ah, it's me. Don't get all defensive on me now." He said as slight worry slipped into his voice.

I shook my head to get myself back in the now. "Sorry. Seems I lost track of the seal. I'm okay, this isn't enough to go crazy. I just need to find a way to vent this coat since it just slipped, I can't do anything to make it go away other than use it." I said flatly as I watch as my fingers become claws. I hurried and ran away as the other two started to come to investigate.

* * *

**Kakashi Hatake_pov:** I watched her as she jogged off. I didn't know whether to be surprised or suspicious that I caught her off guard. It's a little unsettling to have a student who probably should be my teacher.

"Hey, sensei. What was that just now?" Naruto asked with Sasuke eyeing me from a distance.

Then there's these two. If I hide it from them, it would be a problem of lies. But Naruto has the Nine tailed beast in him, though that's not so openly acknowledged... has Yuriko sensed this? I turned my attention to my loud student, "Ah, what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"What's this?" Sasuke picked up Yuriko's sketchbook. I took it from him, "That's Yuriko's sketchbook, though I don't remember her carrying such luggage on our way here." I opened it to the first page to see a quick sketch of Naruto and Sasuke. She was a good artist. If she wanted she could probably make some extra money off this stuff.

I felt a tad guilty looking at this without permission, but I went ahead and flipped through seldom pages as Sasuke and Naruto peeked over my shoulder. I saw a few were portraits of different people and one of a dark shadowy wolf entity. I quickly skipped to her recent pages and saw a scene of different missions we went on. I realized this wasn't just a group of random sketches, but her version of a diary. I flipped to the past page and froze.

Minato-sensei. Obito. Rin. Me. I shut the book in haste, not wanting to arise questions from the other onlookers. I stared blankly at it. "Yuriko doesn't need to know we've seen this." I said placing it back under the tree gently. I didn't know what kind of face I was making, but I had to think this through. What did that picture mean? She did seem rather familiar to that incident. She said my name on instinct when we first met... she couldn't be... Rin was never showed any signs of being the Meubi. She didn't have any dojutsu. She didn't have _those_ eyes.

Who was Yuriko in the past?

* * *

A/N: Kakashi is in denial. Sasuke and Naruto clueless and secretly think Kakashi is a snoop.

Please_ please **please review** and let me know what you think! _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Here's all the action with Zabuza and Haku... hope it is as intense to you as it was for me while I wrote it. I think this was a plot twist, even for me. ._._

_Enjoy and remember to review, they motivate me. Thanks!_

**If you read the first chapter before I posted this chapter, please go back to Chapter 1 and read the scene I accidentally missed putting in.**

_Sorry for the inconvenience :(_

* * *

**Yuriko Miyako_pov:**

"He's pushed his body to the limit. I don't think he'll be able to move today." Kakashi-sensei predicted.

I shook my head. "He'll move. He'll move and start being loud right when he wakes up." I said seriously. "That's just who he is." I've never known a young man with Naruto's willpower and zest. I sighed inwardly as I thought of my carelessness yesterday. Leaving my sketchbook out in the open. It was very possible that Kakashi or one of the others peeked inside. That would be very embarrassing. More than that, I would want to explode. Which is scary because I am very ample to do that...

"Either way, let's go. He'll catch up if he wants." Tazuna said, bringing me back to the present.

"Yes." Sensei guided us out.

We found five men were sprawled across the bridge either dead or on the verge of death.

"Wha-what's this?!" Tazuna gasped. "What?! What happened?!" He asked one.

"A monster.." He gasped. I looked at Kakashi-sensei, "I can heal all of them." He gave me the okay and I stepped between all the injured. "Human Path... Healing Light" and retrieved their souls once more while healing the fatalities with a ray of dim light. The air soon became foggy. Mist. I released my jutsu as Kakashi-sensei called me back.

"Yes." I jumped into formation, "This is his Hidded Mist no Jutsu."

"Long time no see Kakashi." Zabuza's voice echoed. "I see you're still with those brats... he's shaking again... poor kid..." He provoked as several water clone Zabuzas surrounded us.

"I'm shaking from excitement." Sasuke's tone itself seemed battle ready. "Do it Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei said tonelessly. And, as asked, Sasuke cut through all the clones with kunai.

"Hmm... Brat saw through the water clones. The brats have grown." Zabuza clicked his tongue from the other side of the bridge. "It looks like another rival has appeared in the other brat, eh Haku?"

"It does indeed." The Masked-nin, Haku replied. "But I wonder about those eyes of the girl. Do they contain power similar to that of the Sharingan?"

"I'll fight him." Sasuke declared, looking at me, "Tricking us with that stupid act... I hate people like that the most." I sighed, looking away to our enemy, "I'll protect Tazuna." I nodded.

"Two impressive youth. Even though the water clones only have 1/10th the strength of the original..." Haku complimented, "Both were able to finish multiple at a time. Still very impressive."

"But we have gained the first advantage. Go!" Zabuza ordered Haku who then disappeared and seemingly reappeared behind Sasuke and since I promised, I let Sasuke block the attack. He can keep up with Haku's speed.

"Yuriko, step in front of Tazuna and don't leave his side. We'll let Sasuke handle this for now." Kakashi-sensei instructed me. I did so and created two independant clones.

"I don't want to kill you, but you won't stand down, will you?" Haku asked.

"Don't be foolish." Was Sasuke's snark reply. They were only engaging in tools.

"I see.." Haku paused, "But you won't be able to keep up with my speed the next time. Plus, I have two advantages."

"And what are those?" Sasuke asked, becoming a little arrogant.

"The first is the water on the ground, and the second is that I have occupied one of your arms. You will now only be able to run from my attacks." He made a bunch of one handed seals. Special Jutsu: Flying Water Needles. Whas this guy obsessed or something? A dome of water needles shot at Sasuke and Haku. Sasuke had managed to escape and threw shuriken stars as the enemy dodged each of them.

Sasuke was fast. He was already behind Haku and kicked him back to Zabuza. "Looks like I have the advantage in speed."

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them brats. Sasuke is the leaf village's #1 rookie. Yuriko is the most refined genin in the village. And the other one is the show of hyper-active, #1 loudest ninja in the village." Kakashi-sensei spoke up. I was the most refined, huh? I wish I could say I was still pure as I was as Rin.

Zabuza laughed, "Haku, do you realize? At this rate we'll be driven back."

"Yeah, we can't have that." Haku performed a special hand seal, "Special Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors." Large mirrors of ice surrounded Sasuke like a dome. Haku stepped into one like it was a doorway.

Kakashi-sensei tried to move and assist, "Hey, your opponet is me." Zabuza blocked him.

I watched stuck as Sasuke became subject to walls of needles coming from all directions. "Sasuke!" Kakashi-sensei yelled. I took out a kunai, "Tazuna. I'm sorry, Im going to leave you for a moment." I told him. He gave an ok and I leapt and threw it at one of the reflections. Haku reached out of the mirror and caught the kunai. Another shuriken star came and hit him, causing him to tumble to the ground.

A large cloud of smoke exploded, That idiot. Show-off, hyperactive, #1 loudest ninja. "Uzumaki Naruto! Has finally arrived!" He shouted. "Now that I'm here everything will be fine! The main character of a story usually shows up in these types of situations and instantly kicks the enemy's butt!"

Zabuza threw stars at Naruto, but Haku nullified them with needles. "Haku, what is this?" Zabuza demanded.

"Zabuza-san. These kids..." Haku stood up. "Please let me fight them my way."

"So you don't want me to interfere Haku? You're as soft as always." Zabuza commented before turning to Kakashi. Naruto was already inside the mirrors by this time. Sasuke exploded with astonished anger. If we weren't in a life-threatening situation, I would laugh. Instead I grinded my teeth and tsked to myself, "What can I do?"

Haku stepped into the mirrors again and Sasuke used a fire technique to try to destroy a mirror. "It didn't do a thing!" Naruto shouted as more needles assaulted them.

"Becoming a true shinobi is difficult for me." Haku said, "If possible I don't want to have to kill you. Nor want you to kill me. But if you come at me... I can destroy my kind heart with a kind blade and become a true shinobi. This bridge is a place where we fight to defend our dreams." I gnashed my teeth as I fought with my own chakra seal. My duty is to protect Tazuna. I am a fall back.

"Sorry, but I will end this instantly" Kakashi-sensei reached for his head protector.

"Sharingan again? Is that all you can do?" Zabuza launched and stabbed Kakashi's outreached hand. "You asked if it's all I can do, but you are afraid of the sharingan... Zabuza." He said aggressively.

"A shinobi's supreme technique is not something that should be shown to the opponet over and over." Zabuza chuckled.

"You should feel honored," Kakashi-sensei said a little light-heartedly, "You're the only person to see it twice. And there won't be a next time." That's right. By this time, Kakashi has most likely taken life away. It made me sad, but it was almost inevitable for shinobi. I caught sight and heard faint sounds of Naruto and Sasuke getting barraged by needles.

"No! Sensei. Allow me to intervene. I can get them out of there and defeat him with my Kekkai Genkai!" I petitioned urgently. "These eyes of mine are the Rinnegan. It is admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu." I looked back to meet Kakashi-sensei's alarmed gaze. I turned back to stare at the opponets, "I will put this to an end. I can't watch them get hurt in front of my eyes."

Naruto performed the Kage Bushin technique, and almost instantly was defeated. Kakashi-sensei sighed, "Go for it Yuriko."

I put my palm on the ground, "Summoning No Jutsu: King of Hell." The head of the King emerged from the ground.

"King... of Hell?" Zabuza asked. I reached into its mouth and pulled out three of the bodies of my previous lives including Rin's, though I put that farther out of view of Kakashi. I performed the five element unsealing to release more of my chakra control. A cloak of terrible chakra formed over me, with 4 of my beast tails.

"Yuriko. What are you planning to do, unsealing yourself?!" Kakashi-sensei asked alarmed.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the next step. "I can do this Kakashi-sensei. Please have faith in my strength as the other two." I smiled, my voice becoming more demonic as the Meubi that I am. "I'll seal it back up later."

I made the Ram and then Snake hand seals, "Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life no Jutsu! Outer Path: Soul Replication no Jutsu!" I waved my hands over the lined bodies and my chakra was mixed into the souls that the King of Hell released. One by one, they rose. Each with their own copy of a regular version of my soul and will. Rin wore a mask over her face to better hide.

I left Mira, and Aiko to gaurd Tazuna. Aiko created a ultimate crystal defense barrier around Tazuna as Rin followed me. Rin stayed outside as I dashed in to grab Sasuke and Naruto and switched places with them with subsitution as Haku tried to prevent escape.

"I will not let you hurt my team any longer." I growled. "Unlike those two, I have a lot of experience on me." Haku's needles were deflected with the Deva path. My four tails cloak reappeared and I landed a punch that threw him through a mirror. It broke the jutsu instantly, but Naruto jumped in. The kyuubi's chakra overflowing out of his body as mine were me.

"Yuriko! I won't forgive him!" He bellowed, "He killed Sasuke!" I whipped around to my medical-nin specialist. She was working on him with everything she had. I looked for Tazuna's group, but the mist was too thick. A crack brought me back, Naruto had given Haku a punch to the face. His mask fell off.

My teammate growled, "You're from before."

"Why did you stop?" Haku asked, "I killed your precious friend, yet you cannot kill me?" Naruto looked back at Sasuke and with renewed anger punched him again. "What happened to your intensity? You can't kill me with that." The young man accused, wiping the blood from his mouth. "There are people who make this mistake. Not killing their enemy because of pity. Letting them leave with just their lives... Can you understand... not having a dream not being needed by anyone the pain of simply living."

I remembered it, to this day. Everyone loaths the tailed beasts. At that time... they drove me out until the seal broke. Repeatedly... hopelessly... Driving me to be the monster they looked for.

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza has no need for a weak shinobi. You have taken away my reason for existing." Haku said. I felt the words strike home, I started to become unstable and chakra exploding. I screamed to gain control and sealed the chakra inside.

"I.. understand that pain, Haku. I died over and over with those thoughts. I can vouch for the pain of being hunted, and alone. It's... not easy." I said hoarsely.

Naruto turned back to Haku and shouted, "Why for a guy like that... He's a bad guy who takes money from a criminal! Is that eyebrowless freak the only important person to you!?"

Haku just smiled weakly, "I had people very dear to me... a long time ago..." He started to tell his story. In a small snowy village. His father killed his mother and attempted to kill him because of a civil war over Haku's blood Kekkai Genkai. "...That young man [Sasuke] must also experienced much hardship. And you and your multiple eyes and chakra. These abilities are often feared."

"My mother was from one of those bloodlines. My father discovered this... before I realized what I had done, I had killed him... My own father! And at that time I thought of myself as... No.. I had no choice but to think that. I realized the most painful thing..." Haku paused. His eyes were glazed over.  
"Most painful thing?" Naruto inquired, and I responded before Haku could.

"Tht in this world we were people who were unwanted." I met Haku's gaze. "That's why you clung to Zabuza. While everyone hated your blood, he desired it. Whereas I hid my monster this time and let everyone just think I was a young genius when my spirit is really old and weary."

"Old and weary? You mean that evil chakra is not of your body?" Haku asked half-heartedly. I knew he was egging me on to kill him. So be it. Zabuza still needed to go down.

"Hmph. You said you wanted to die right? I can make it painless with my Rinnegan..!" I walked over to him, "Human Path: Harvest." I put my hand over his face and pulled his soul out and held it in my hands as his body fell to the ground. I looked at Naruto, who seemed stunned.

"You..! You.. just like that..." He tried to find words. I took a few steps towards him and he moved away.

"Am I... hideous... to you, Naruto?" I asked as Rin gestured for a cheif decision about Sasuke. I ignored her and focused on my teammate in front of me. "Am I a monster?"

"No. I just see why you couldn't do that earlier. Though I wasn't finished with talking to him." He replied defensively, "I didn't know we had that in common. What's your story?"

I shook my head, "I'm more worried about the others right now. Like Sasuke." I pointed to Rin who was trying to save Sasuke. Naruto turned and ran to them with me in short persuit.

"Rin, what's the news?" I asked, still keeping Haku's soul captive.

"Is he dead?" Naruto blurted.

Rin looked apologetic, "I removed all the needles and did my best to repair his wounds, but there's no life here." She bowed her head, "I am sorry for your loss."

"Well." I said flatly, "I'm not. I can summon his soul-!" I felt Haku's soul take over Rin's body. Since her soul was a replication... It just vanished. Rin was now Haku. Haku jumped back and started running to Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza. I was curious on his purpose, but I remembered whose body it was. Kakashi could not see her..!

I couldn't do anything, I couldn't pull Rin/Haku back. He was already in the thick mist. I ran after him, leaving Naruto and Sasuke. As I did, the mist cleared and I saw Kakashi with his right arm through Rin's body that had been used to sheild Zabuza. Haku had already died... again.

"...Rin..? Why... again?" Kakashi-sensei stared in absolute shock as Zabuza raised his sword to cut through them both. Kakashi wasn't going to budge. He was staring at her, with unspoken anguish in his eyes. He was reliving that nightmare. It was my fault.

"Kakashi-sensei! That's not Rin! That was Haku's soul possessing her body! You didn't kill her, her soul was a replication!" I shouted, using the Deva path to throw Zabuza back. I took Rin's body and pulled her away, "It was Haku manipulating a Replication of Rin. Not really her." I repeated as Kakashi-sensei started to get a hold of himself.

"Why did you summon her?" He asked with slight anger. I could hear is unanswered question, _how could you summon someone you don't know_

"She's a good healer. Sasuke needed it the most." I said straight up.

"Is he okay?" He breathed as Zabuza walked back into veiw.

"... He will be." I said, then added "You got this? Cuz it's your fight."

"Yeah. I can handle this. Go take care of Tazuna and Sasuke. Make sure Naruto doesn't jump in." Kakashi-sensei ordered.

"Sir!" I appeared to my other reincarnations acting as gaurds for Tazuna. "No injuries?" I asked. They shook their head.  
"Ah, is everything alright? What just happened?" Tazuna asked urgently.

"I killed the masked kid, but his soul took over the third girl's body and became a human sheild for Zabuza. Don't worry. I'm going to take you to the other two to centralize my attention. Aiko? Mira?" I waited for the crystal dome to be released before we took position around Tazuna to escort him to Sasuke and Naruto's side. All the while, Aiko carried Rin's body over.

As Tazuna saw Sasuke's deceased state, he put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay to mourn. Don't mind me."

"A shinobi must prepare before it is too late to." I looked back and up at him, "I can heal his soul. He's not lost." I knelt at Sasuke's side and summoned several chakra recievers in the shape of 3 inch hollow rods.

"What are those rods for?" Naruto stood on the other side.

I looked up, "These are Chakra Recievers. Basically they will help me perform a S-rank technique." I started pushing the edges into Sasuke's palms, wrists, and one slightly bigger on in his sternum and either side of his neck using a molecule diffusion jutsu. Before I could get up to perform the S-rank technique, there was a roar from a mass of ninja on the other side of Kakashi and Zabuza.

"That doesn't look good. Rule #04. A shinobi must always put the mission first. We'll help Sasuke later, we need to help Kakashi-sensei right now. In what way we can." I said, "Aiko, Mira. Watch over Tazuna, Sasuke, and Rin."

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha_pov:** I was floating. Dark and timeless. I was just fighting... that masked kid. Naruto. Stupid idiot. Got in my way. I just moved to save him... I guess I died. I felt a weak force trying to take me back, but it felt nice to just be. I was suddenly on my feet, in a bright light.

"Sasuke." It was Mother. And Father. Embracing me as I heard the very faint whispering of my strong teammate. She was stronger than me, I could tell even though she tried to hide it... I pushed the thought away and drank in the sight of my parents.

And then hatred. That's right... Itachi-niisan. You killed them...! I can't die yet! But I couldn't return. That weak force had disappeared. The door was shut and I was still unsatisfied.

For a few moments they tried to soothe me, my parents. But I didn't listen, I was pulled into the darkness again. Eyes staring at me. _Her_ eyes. Miyako Yuriko's eyes. It was as if they looked straight through me and I was afraid.

Afraid? I looked at them, until the fierceness dulled down. The grey ringed eyes did not blink. They did not speak, but they told me of power. I wanted power. Time didn't move, but it felt like it had been forever. Why didn't _she_ want it? Yuriko treated the subject of her eyes like they were a scarlet letter. She hardly met my gaze. But now that I felt them on me, I guess it shouldn't be hard to blame.

They switched. Eyes. They were the sharingan as they twisted shape, they became mangekyo sharingan eyes. Powerful and glorious. I will obtain my own. The thought hit me. Are these still Yuriko's eyes? "Who are you! How can you be so powerful but be afraid of yourself!?" I couldn't stifle my anger and I yelled aloud at the top of my lungs. There was no answer.

* * *

**Duh duh Daaaahhh!**


	7. Chapter 7

I heard the jist of it. The Head Hancho, Gatou had hired Zabuza and Haku to take care of Tazuna then planned to kill them with the numbers of Gatous ninja. "We can easily kill you now!" A bloodlust buzz broke through the crowd of armed men.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry. This fight is over." Zabuza said weary. "Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna, I have no reason to fight you."

"Where's little Haku? I especially wanted to see him come down." Gatou baited. "He squeezed my arm until it broke."

This seemed to piss Naruto off and he launched an attack. I pulled him back to Kakashi-sensei with my dojutsu, "Look at his numbers, does it make sense?" He ignored me and sharted to shouting to Zabuza, "Say something! Aren't you friends?!"

"Shut up kid." He replied, just standing there. His arms were useless seeing how they were hanging infront of him. "Haku's already dead."

"Don't you feel anything at all? Weren't you two always together?!" Naruto persisted to yell.

"As I was used by Gatou, I used Haku. That all it was... I've said already... In the world of the shinobi there are those who use, and those who are used." Zabuza expained coldly, "We shinobi are just tools. What I wanted was his blood, not him. I have no regrets." His blood covered face and aloof stance showed me that he believed what he said.

"Hey, do you really believe that?" Naruto asked softer. Kakashi held the loud ninja, but was brushed off, "Stop Naruto! We are not fighting him anymore. Plus..."

"SHUT UP! HE'S STILL MY ENEMY!" Naruto pointed.

"... Who's the annoying kid?" Gatou asked laid back, probably feeling his entrance was anti-climatic.

Naruto pointed back to the direction of Haku's body, "HE... HE REALLY LOVED YOU! HE LOVED YOU THAT MUCH! DO YOU REALLY FEEL NOTHING?!" He panted. "DO YOU REALLY... Really not care?! If I become as strong as you... WILL I REALLY BECOME LIKE YOU?!" Tears started to form in his eyes. I felt his frustration and I chimed in. "He threw his life for you. Without his own dream!"

"...to die as a tool... that's too sad..!" Naruto finished, voice breaking. I met his gaze and nodded.

"Kids... You don't need to say anymore." Zabuza said, tears in his eyes. He looked at us, "Hey, can I borrow a kunai?"

"Huh? Oh... Yeah." Naruto tossed a knife and Zabuza caught it in his mouth. He sprinted to the awaiting crowd and started pushing people aside and taking blades to the back. With words not worth recording, he was able to attack and after a moment, rip Gatou's head off.

We just watched as the crowd seemed shocked as Zabuza finally fell down. "Don't look away. The end of a man who lived a difficult life." Kakashi-sensei said solemnly.

"Kakashi-sensei... Sasuke... didn't survive the battle with Haku... That lady did everything she could to heal him... but...!" Naruto reported.

Kakashi didn't lose face, "So that's what happened..."

"You seemed to forget... Ah, nevermind." I sighed.

"Hey! HEY! HEY!" The mob turned to us. "Damn ninjas... Killed our meal ticket! You guys are dead! Then we'll pillage the city! And take everything of value!" They riled themselves up.

A single arrow stuck into the ground between us. We looked back to see a mob of vilagers with their weapons approaching. "If you take another step to our island... We'll come at you with all we've got!" They roared.

"Inari!" Naruto livened up as the boy waved and grinned, "The hero comes at the last moment, right?"

This seemed to dishearten the mob. Naruto looked at me grinning as well. "Okay, I got it. I will help you out!" He performed Kage Bushin no Jutsu and made a few clones. I nodded and did the same creating a little more. Kakashi-sensei copied us and made around a hundred more.

"Want some of this?!" Several of our clones asked a little out of sync.

The mob were sorely afraid and fled while yelling with fright. I used my dojutsu to push them off the bridge. Just enough to quicken their departure. Once they were well on their way, the villagers cheered and our jutsu wore off.

Kakashi approached Zabuza's body which was a far off. It seemed he was just barely alive. We watched as Sensei removed the swords from Zabuza's back and started to carry him. "Where is Haku?" He asked once he got close enough. I turned and started walking back.

"It's... snowing..?" Naruto noted. He was right. Haku... are you crying? Born in a snowy village, huh.

"Thanks, Kakashi.." Zabuza grunted as Sensei laid him next to Haku. I couldn't watch the touching scene, but instead weaved through the crowd to find Aiko and Mira standing vigil around Sasuke and Rin. I summoned the King of hell and the two of them took Rin's body back into its mouth. I dismissed the jutsu and their replicated souls vanished as The King of Hell returned. Tazuna was already gone to Inari, so I was left to my own devices.

"Yuriko." I heard Kakashi behind me. I looked to see my team.

"Looks like we're all here then. Let's get started then." I sighed.

"The S-Rank technique?" Naruto said dully.

"What?" Kakashi-sensei said startled. "What are you planning Yuriko?!"

"I can save him!" I said then unsealed some of my chakra. I made a Ram then Snake hand seals. "Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life no Jutsu!" I felt my excess chakra flow through the recievers as Sasuke's soul returned as well.

He coughed and shuddered. I dropped by him and pushed him down, "Don't get up yet. I have to remove these as soon as possible. Shouldn't hurt." I used the same method to pull them out.

"What about the masked kid... and Zabuza..?" He asked seeing the other two.

"Both dead." Kakashi-sensei sighed.

"Dead?! Did Naruto kill...?!" Sasuke asked as I pulled the last one out of his sternum.

Naruto shook his head, "Yuriko killed Haku. Just like that." He snapped his fingers. I stood up and offered Sasuke my hand. He took it reluctantly.

"Just like that...? How?" He asked skeptical.

"Ripped his soul out with my, uh, eyes. Not by looking at him, but yeah." I paused, "Turned out to be a total fluke because his soul managed to possess a nearby body and make it a sheild for Zabuza, so I just technically in the end I failed." I scratched my head.

"... So what did you do to me? I don't hurt at all... because of those black rods?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, that lady Yuriko summoned did her best to heal you." Naruto said non-chalantly.

We buried Zabuza and Haku on the side of the road after filling Sasuke in on what he missed. I waited, but Kakashi never got back to me about Rin. I was lost on what he thought of what happened. Must've been very painful to have that happen again. I mentally cursed myself. That was so stupid. Why did I hold onto Haku's soul. If I just let him go to the heavens or wherever it is where human spirits resides after death, this wouldn't've happened! Urh.

It took a while, but the bridge was finished without any further threats.

As Tazuna, Inari and the village saw us off, Naruto became super excited. "Yay! Let's get home fast so I can have Iruka-sensei buy me some ramen! Oh! And I need to tell Konahamaru all about my legendary feats!" A simpleton.

"How nice. I think I will rest. Had a lot of excitement during this mission." I sighed. "What about you Sasuke?"

"I feel fine. I'll do what I feel like." He said vaguely.

And with that we completed our first "C"-rank mission.

* * *

_This chapter ended a little short. I'm a little hesitant with Kakashi confronting Yuriko as Rin, but hey. It's gotta happen, right?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Reports are made after each mission. How will the Hokage respond to Kakashi's recent report on the recent turn of events? Usually tailed beasts are kept inside a trusted jinchuriki. Now that Yuriko's secret is out among trusted officers, will she get the same treatment?_

**BTW This chapter wasn't planned. A surprising plot twist even for me! ENJOY! :3**

Please Review, its a big motivator. :)

* * *

**Kakashi Hakate_pov:** I prepared the mission report carefully. This could cause an uproar if news of the Meubi leaks out unnecessarily.

_"C-Rank Mission: Guard Client from thugs and bandits as he completes his town's bridge.  
__Report: Mission was successful. Mission proven more dangerous than what was discussed, missin-nin from the Bloody Mist Village were involved.  
__Missing-nin hired by a high economic leader, Gatou, to stop all progress of the bridge.  
__Team #7 proved just strong enough to defeat missing-nins.  
Multiple factors were revealed about the new genins Miyako Yuriko and Uzumaki Naruto concerning the beast's seals."_

I teleported into the Hokage's office, Sarutobi was smoking his pipe tiredly. "I have the needed report for the last mission."

Hokage Sarutobi leaned forward to take the report, "You look tired. I daresay something's on your mind?" He replied gruffly as he started to read and his face hardened, "Missing-nin... That must've been difficult..." He continued reading. "Ah. So tell me what you've learned about your students."

I took in a deep breath, "There was a point where Naruto was able to gain access of the Nine Tails' chakra, though the time was very brief. It was triggered after Sasuke's death."

"You mean... Sasuke didn't survive? Where's that in the report?" Hokage asked reproachingly.

I shook my head, "That's the other thing. Yuriko used a S-Rank technique and resurrected Sasuke." I continued, "I've learned that Yuriko is the missing tailed beast. The Meubi."

Hokage leaned back, breathing out a puff of smoke. "...the Meubi... I've only heard legends. It hasn't revealed itself for a long time. The Meubi is said to be a creature of secrets, having lived among people. How is it a young girl is the Meubi? Is it ageless?" He asked, a little disbelief slipped into his voice.

"I know little of that manner." I admitted. "But this is why she has the possession of multiple dojutsu. The eyes she is seen with on a daily basis is the Rinnegan."

"The Rinnegan?" The Hokage stared at the ceiling, recalling further. "The Rinnegan is reputed as the most exalted eyes amongst the Three Great Dojutsu. It is said that in times when the world is in disorder, a person granted with the Rinnegan will become either a "God of Creation", who will calm down the world, or a "Destroyer", who will reduce everything to nothingness." He pondered in awe. "How did you figure that out?"

I wasn't ready for that question. "I had exhausted my Sharingan and she implanted some of her chakra to help me recover. I saw hints of her secret through her chakra. She has been reincarnated repeatedly. She fought with us in the first great shinobi war." I disclosed.

He nodded, contemplating. "Does she know that you know this?"

"She was the one who explained to me what I saw. She admitted it to me." Was my solemn reply.

"And she was able to control her chakra?" He seemed troubled and started to ramble. "It's strange for me to think of her not as a jinchuriki, but the actual beast. It makes this situation more difficult to deal with."

"How so?" I blurted out. Ah can't help it. Curious.

"On a usual stand point, tailed beasts are to be contained in members of the hidden villages. We assume all of them are mindless and savage. Is that the same for the Meubi? What is it's purpose in using a human body to cloak it?" Sarutobi wondered aloud.

I became a little angry at referring Yuriko as an "it", "Yuriko, as the Meubi, is very intelligent. She may not be human, but she still has the emotions of a person and does her best to be considerate to others. If you spend time watching her, I am sure you will be able to understand this."

Sarutobi gave a half smile, "You've grown fond of her? I want to believe you, but little is known about the nature of the Meubi. I will follow your suggestion and keep an eye on her." I was a little relieved. I would not want to see her be sealed off inside a person, though I cannot oppose the Hokage's final decision. "However, I want this to be confidential. As always. I will have others monitor her whereabouts on her free time until I decide how I will... deal with this information."

I felt myself stiffen, "Thank you, Lord Hokage." She was my student. That is why I feel protective over her. I teleported away, pondering on the subject. That picture I saw in her notebook. She must have seen that scene when she performed that chakra exchange. She was using that as a catharsis to what she experienced of my memory. With that in her head, it must have been intense. She had even summoned Rin's body to use as a medical reinforcement.

I sighed as I walked down the road and pulled out the _Icha Icha Paradise_ and continued to read about the passionate love between my favorite characters.

* * *

**Yuriko Miyako_pov: **It's been a month since the wave country mission was completed. I couldn't help but feel like things were getting a little tense between Team #7. Even Kakashi-sensei seemed a little on edge about something. Naruto and Sasuke were a little more competitive against me. Or tried to be. I have been backing away from "being in the spotlight" as Naruto puts it. This seems to make Sasuke more irritated with me. But when I do step up, he still seems angry. What am I doing wrong?

I guess I am not here to please people, as much as I want to. I am here to be apart of the Leaf's shinobi. I will obtain my potential sometime here. I won't let anyone beat me or send me back to that darkness.

I was walking through the woods alone when I stumbled across the clearing. I visited here to draw and vent my chakra through training, usually destroying the vegetation around. Though I use the Yin release to re-patch the ground how I like afterwards. I think I abuse that jutsu too much. I had secretly used it while in the wave country to help repair the vegetation growth and wildlife. Though with wildlife I also had to use the yang release to breath life into the different creatures. Was that too much help?

I was about to summon Akira when I heard someone approaching and I stopped still crouched in the tall grass. Two people emerged from the trees, their attire consisted of black cloaks with red clouds on them. I stood up, useless to hide when it was obvious they could sense my chakra. I closed my eyes and focused on my chakra sense to see their head protectors. Missing-nin of the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Mist.

"Oh lookie here. We've been spotted by a genin." The shark-like missing-nin from the Hidden Mist laughed. "Can I shred her body before she can get away?"

I opened my eyes and met their gazes. "What business do you have here?"

The Leaf missing-nin spoke curtly, "Those eyes. Pain?" (Not realizing he meant Pein.)

"What about it? You've seen them before." I noted, who else held possession of these eyes? Surely the future will tell. "There will be no body shredding today. What are you doing here?" Their names are unimportant, if they persisted to trespass, I would need to kill them.

"Ah, Pain. Just stopping by to check on Itachi's cute little brother, Sasuke." The Shark-nin addressed me "Pain"? Sasuke's brother?! Itachi Uchiha? I froze, why does this feel like a friendly gathering?

"That's besides the point, Kisame. We are keeping tabs of Minato's son, the jinchuriki. Why are you in Kohana?" Itachi wondered, "I wasn't aware you could pass the barrier or have named yourself apart of their genin."

They think I am some higher authority. They are involved with the jinchurikis? I can't just ask them what they want with them. "Trivial questions needn't be answered. Sasuke and the jinchuriki are on a team with me. They've been progressing in their jutsu." I said vaguely.

Itachi frowned, "This is the first time we meet in person Pein. I did not expect you to be able to infiltrate a Hidden Village to this degree."

Pein? Oh, duh. That was a name. I was growing impatient, what to do with them. Itachi was surely a sharingan user, if he switches over I'm done for, but I was still curious. "Speaking of the jinchuriki, have we found the Meubi's location?" I was still putting my neck out there to act like this Pein when I have no freaking clue what to aim for.

"Hmmm. The Meubi still exists? Heh. You hope too high for now. If it does still exist, it's sure one heck of a coward." Kisame laughed.

I scowled, "If you have no other business here, I suggest you leave the Hidden Leaf Village. I have the situation here under control and your presence does not help my standpoint here."

"Ah, too bad. We'll see Sasuke another time Itachi." Kisame smirked, shifting his bandaged sword to his right shoulder. Itachi stared me down, but I did not let my poker face waver.

"Hmm... Very well." He said very hesitant, turning away.

"Oh. The others don't need to know about my placement here." I said before teleporting away. I left a few bird clones to watch them leave. They noticed them and took incentive to do as asked. They turned around and left like obedient dogs.

"Well, that was very strange. Should I tell the Hokage?" I wondered aloud.

* * *

I was walking down town centre when a hand yanked me aside into an empty alleyway back to wall. Three masked ANBU surrounded me. I panicked and tried to escape, but a shell of dense wood collapsed around my wrists and ankles.

I stopped struggling, "What do you want from me?" I asked, falling to the ground.

"We are to take you to the rendezvous point until further instruction." The Wood release ANBU member said as a wall of wood surrounded my whole body. I felt them start to move to Point B and after a minute, I activated my Molecule Diffusion jutsu and phased right through the wood.

As they turned to recover me, I activated my mangekyou sharingan and cast a genjutsu over them. I made them see me in my Meubi state, and they stood unable to move. I spoke to them, as fear took over them. "Where do you plan to take me ANBU? Are these orders of the Hokage?"

"We... we were ordered by the Hokage to secure you and take you into the forest." One of them said.

I paced around them, my red chakra flowing as my breath. "You, with the Wood-type chakra." I called, "Why does the Hokage ask of this?"

"I will not say." He rebuked my request.

"Is that because you don't know, or because you wish to prove your loyalty?" I asked.

"I will not say." He repeated.

"Very well. I do not wish to torture any of you." I said unperturbed.

"You may not define this genjutsu as torture, but we do." The Resistor said firmly.

I thought for a moment, not many stood erect with courage, "I... apologize. I will release you from this... torture now." I broke the genjutsu and stepped back into the wooden gourd on the Resistor's back.

I tried not to follow where they were taking me. I am a trusting tool of the Hidden Leaf. If it was the Hokage's wish, would I let myself be killed? No, that's not what they're going to do. I waited patiently for hours until the ANBU threw me out of the wooden shell. The resistor re-locked my hands in wooden clasps as another grabbed my hair to force me to my knees and held me there.

We were in a large clearing in a forest. The Hokage was there, not in his white robes, but in a more normal shinobi attire. It must be serious if he came here himself, outside the village. He's old and in bad shape. I took a good look around. More ANBU, and Kakashi-sensei.

"What's going on...?" They were all looking at me with such... unfamiliar expressions. But that was a lie. It was the same look as the hunters that strove to seal me up. I shivered. "What is this? Please tell me." I felt my title, _Monster. Murder. Traitor. Disgusting._ "What did I do wrong?"

"I've had ANBU watch you for this past month. You were seen not only fraternizing with the growing threat of missing-nins, but giving them information. These particular two were apart of a secret group whose objective is unknown." Sarutobi asked. "What is their goal? What does your group call themselves?"

I was at a loss for words. I took a moment to analyze the situation, but the ANBU op tightened their grip on my hair, "Answer the questions asked." I felt a prick of annoyance form, but I swished it away. No time to be annoyed. "I... don't know..." I answered. "I was playing along with their talk. They had mistaken me for someone else."

OP 1 shook me and violently pushed my face close to my knees. "You think we are stupid? We saw you give them the information they were looking for. About your teammates which you've betrayed."

"No! I know what this looks like, it's a very lame explanation! I just played along to get some understanding of what they intended to do. I was going to battle them if they persisted to trespass into the Hidden Leaf." I shouted frantic, I felt my chakra start to expand, but I quickly quieted down to prevent another misunderstanding. I forced my head to move to look at them and met Kakashi's gaze. His expression was soft, but I did not expect him to stand and plead my case. There was a deafening silence.

"Kakashi-sensei. I meant no harm. One of them was an Uchiha, said he was Sasuke's brother! I don't know what happened between those two and I certainly didn't want to come between them by killing Itachi." My head was forced back down. After a pause I continued, "They mistook me for someone higher up in their organization. They even noted that it was the first time he had met in person with whomever they mistook me as."

More silence that made me feel I was losing this village's trust.

"It was reported to me a while ago, after the mission in the Wave country, that you claimed to be the Meubi." The Hokage paused, "Show me."

* * *

**As I said. Unplanned plot twist. Which will continue on to the next chapter... Please review and/or PM me about any questions and comments. I would really appreciate hearing your feelings on this story. **

**I do not own Naruto. Just Yuriko. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_So that last chapter scared me. I was like, "Fingers what are you typing?! Why is Itachi and Kisame here?!" Starting to get nervous. I have like 5 more unreleased chapters stored on my PC, but this new reveal..._ **Reviews are love people, so don't make me beg.**_ Here's another unplanned chapter for you guys! __**Enjoy!**_

Did I mention that Mashashi Kishimoto owns Naruto? Yup. I just own Yuriko.

* * *

**Kakashi Hatake_pov:** Show her beast form...?! "Hokage. Is that wise...?" I asked a little too sharply.

"I do not doubt her and I know it's a dangerous task. But if she's the Meubi, she should be able to control her true form?" Sarutobi replied.

"What about the Nine Tails incident?!" I doubted. That took Minato, who had just became a father to his newborn.

Yuriko spoke up, voicing my fears. "If I unseal myself, it's very difficult for me to keep my chakra passive. Power is not a peaceful thing." She grunted, it pained me to see her pinned down so harshly but I needn't baby her. "It will be difficult for me to return to this body. It may take days."

"That wasn't a suggestion Meubi." Sarutobi said more sternly. I bit my tongue, it is not my place... I want it to be my place to stop Sarutobi. I could only harden my emotions and watch. The person holding her down slowly released her. The wooden chains fell away.

Even so, Yuriko didn't budge. "I know what you're planning. Once I am fully unsealed, you're going to seal me away in one or two of these trusted people." Her voice disclosed her angst. How many times has she dealt with these sad notes of betrayal? She slowly got to her feet, staggering a bit. Her expression sparkled with hurt, but she showed no tears or fear. "To prove my loyalty to the Hidden Leaf, I would let myself be robbed of my physical freedoms." Her words rang through the trees though she was speaking softly. "But do not mistake this me doing this for the sake of submitting to authority as the Meubi. I do this because I have treasured people in Kohana, both living and deceased. I wish to watch over them, as Miyako Yuriko... And as _Nohara Rin_." She looked at me as she forced me out of denial.

Rin. _Rin Nohara._ How long has it been since that day? Since you and Obito slipped through my fingers...? I looked down, frozen. I couldn't bear her eyes. So trusting to someone so untrustworthy. I can't say I was too shocked, though part of me didn't want to believe her or any of the clues from before. Rin loved to draw. I guess some things never change.

"Well, let's get on with it." Sarutobi said gruffly.

Yuriko nodded and made a peculiar hand seal. "Chakra Checkpoint 1 to 3: Unseal! Chakra Checkpoint 4 to 6: Unseal!" She shouted as chakra poured into the air. She paused as the chakra settled, forming 6 chakra tails. We jumped back, the ANBU shielding Sarutobi. The aura of evil chakra could almost be swallowed. Yuriko's skin had peeled off to expose solid red and black chakra that was yet to be released, whereas the chakra that was being secreted had gathered in a large animal-like form. I witnessed it's chakra was seemingly leaving it's human body to begin to create the physical shape of the Meubi. I pulled my headband away from my sharingan eye.

The creature's low inhuman voice howled, "Chakra Checkpoint 7 to 9: Release! Cha...kraa..." Its speech was too garbled to understand, but the skeleton was clearly visible now. A high pitch harmonic sound screeched, rubbing against my ears the wrong way.

It was such a powerful assault to those around we were pushed back to the ground. Trees were bending and breaking from the edges of the clearing. I was suddenly thankful for the clearing buying space for all its occupants. The Meubi- Rin- _Yuriko_ was growing and surpassing what I remember even the nine tail's size. Muscles formed. Chakra was just about suffocating us. I started to fear that Yuriko could not keep a human-like consciousness in this state. Fur began to form, I started to see the Meubi's shape.

She was similar looking to the nine tailed fox, but she was a... ten-tailed wolf...? The pressure of chakra was suddenly taken away, allowing us to breath more easily. The Meubi's fur coat was multicolored of black, blue, and white. Each color fading in and out with the others.

"It is done, Hokage-sama." Yuriko bellowed. I was drawn back to the situation as her eyes opened. It was the rinnegan, but with a mangenkyo sharingan black center. It was then I noticed there was purple rectangles on either side of her snout. Was that Rin's doing? Or was that Rin following her apparent heritage?

"Good." Sarutobi said breathing deeply. "You did well, Yuriko."

I paused. "Who are you planning to seal her into..." I forced myself to ask. Rin didn't deserve that. Yuriko, the present Rin-my present student didn't deserve this humiliation either. The ANBU just seemed dumbfounded and speechless. I couldn't blame them.

"I never said I was going to seal her in anybody," Sarutobi said simply, then turned to Yuriko. "I wanted to test your loyalty by having you do something tedious. Unsealing yourself was not easy or pleasant, but you obeyed my orders. I will permit- ask you to stay in Kohanakure."

Yuriko, the Meubi... I was having trouble of what I should refer to her as... This is too much. Too soon for me to understand.

"Very well. I will start the due process to reseal myself into my human body again..." She sighed heavily.


End file.
